FFIX Novelization
by Tey
Summary: Spoiler. It's my version of FF9/my own collection of thoughts that went unfelt during the game. Read and Review please. My first fan-fic, so be patient.
1. Disk 1 - starting..

A/N: Everything is (c) to Squaresoft and such. Please be aware that this is my first fan-fic, especially on FF9..so..yeah. Go easy on me. ^_~ I understand the beginning is a little slow and basically you learn nothing new. But beginnings are always slow and your supposed to get to know the characters--or, in other words, I'm just warming up and getting to know these characters,, so in the next chapter I can come up with more exciting stuff and portray emotions better. Be patient. I'm not a good writer, but I like writing anyway.  
  
  
This is my version of FF9, I understand some other people have their versions. Well, here's mine. It's mine, I did not copy nor do/did I intend to. My apologies if I have without knowing it. Now, enjoy. :)  
Oh, and thank ya Sly Eagle.  
  
....... .. .  
  
Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark  
For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart  
To weave by picking up the pieces that remain  
Melodies of life--love's lost refrain   
  
Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why  
We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye  
And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?  
Let them ring out loud till they unfold  
  
In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me  
Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name  
  
A voice from the past, joining yours and mine  
Adding up the layers of harmony  
And so it goes, on and on  
Melodies of life  
To the sky beyond the flying birds -- forever and beyond  
  
So far and away, see the bird as it flies by  
Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky  
I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings  
Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings  
  
In your dearest memories, do you remember loving me?  
Was it fate that brought us close and now leaves me behind?  
  
A voice from the past, joining yours and mine  
Adding up the layers of harmony  
And so it goes, on and on  
Melodies of life  
To the sky beyond the flying birds -- forever and beyond  
  
If I should leave this lonely world behind  
Your voice will still remember our melody  
Now I know we'll carry on  
Melodies of life  
Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts -- as long as we remember  
  
The afternoon proceeded with the sun slowly dipping, letting the blue-sky age, with a golden hue of sunlight richening and dimming, and letting a beautiful array of colors so magnificently clashed, adorn. Alas, it was only the beginning of the afternoon, however. The wind slowly turned from warm to slightly chill, and it picked up a bit more power aiding the large sky-vessel in its trip. She was a beauty in her effortless sailing, with her propellers hoisting her up in the air with not so much as a tremble, imbalance or bobbing upwards and down. She was suspended and gliding...a graceful ride. The ship was of oaken craft with special metals mined by, and then altered by, Lindblum engineers--with supervision and dictation by the genius Regent Cid. The front of her had a mermaid with gracious wings, and tattooed else where along the grand body was the ship's name. She was the Prima Vista.  
  
Pushing past the filmy puffs of ivory clouds the craft sailed on towards it's obvious destination: Alexandria, home to the Queen called Brahne and the Princess who's beauty surpassed all Alexandrian Princesses, Princess Garnet. A sigh lapsed betwixt a youth's lips, his blue eyes gazing briefly at the castle, that's middle was pierced by a large and shining sword. It was one of the most beautiful places he'd ever seen. Of course, the relishing in the magnificence of it all only lasted for a while. The young man pulled away from the rim he leaned on and made his way off deck, and back inside the ship. He had a meeting to go to. "Going over the plan," Baku had prior said. Stretching, he opens the door, heads inside and down a corridor. He races, rather than just 'heads there'. His tail--quite monkey-like--swishes back and forth perfecting his balance and kicking his speed up a notch. Finally, he heads down a pole, for down was the only place he could go; the corridor had just abruptly ended. After sliding down the pole he walks down a shorter corridor, turning right and opening a door ending, up in a very dark room. He pauses. "Sure is dark," He whispers to himself, partially to feel a little comforted by at least some speech (even if it comes from himself) to lift an oppression made by the dark. "Guess nobody's here yet."  
  
He lights a match and walks around, occasionally finding a few things that he takes upon himself to keep. After all, he thought to himself, if it was that important to someone else, they wouldn't have been so careless enough to leave it so out in the open. Finders, keepers! Finally, the light from the match shone on the candlesticks in their many arm-ed holders. No point in leaving the whole room dark if a meeting was going to be held here. He lit up each candle...and finally, there was light in the room and no more confusion. The male smiled at his small accomplishment. His eyes caught a brief glance at the familiar room and the solemn emptiness. Then, the door to the right opened and a voice called out harshly, "Who's there!?"  
  
"Relax, it's me, Zidane!"  
  
"Zidane?" The voice repeated. The speaker walked out and revealed himself, though Zidane knew who the voice was. The speaker was a male about his age, redheaded and skin composed of a few patches of taupe-colored material sewn on his flesh; with a thin strip of metal bordering a black lens, in the middle, over his eyes. You couldn't look into his eyes for a more precise expression to go on. He was a blank. Thus, they all called this redhead, Blank. 'They', of course, meant this whole gang. Tantalus was what they were called. As they all finally stood and let their eyes greet each other, they smiled and did a clap...something they usually did in Tantalus.  
  
"Hey, Zidane! You sure are late!" Said Blank. Behind him came two others: Marcus (clad in almost pirate-like clothing, with that red bandana and all) and Cinna (mostly bare-belly, carrying around his beloved hammer that he cherished almost as much as coffee and his Garnet Doll).  
  
"Sorry. So, where's the boss?"  
  
"Ain't here yet," Replied Cinna, simply.  
  
Then there was a brief 'criiick'. Everyone heard the small sound that was still unnatural, even if this interior was somewhat beginning to age and creaked every now and then--due to the engine often vibrating the wood when she went to a higher speed. The Prima Vista was going at a steady pace, now, however. Then, a sound of weight pressuring against ground and lifting (as in a jump), was heard and all four men tensed and prepared. A figure landed in front of them. It was a man wearing a metal dragon mask. He roared and positioned in a challenging way. A battle commenced--who was this stranger??  
  
Blank attacked first. He took a running leap and let his sword crash down upon the metal dragon mask. The mask's metal proved to be very durable and only sported a small scratch, leaving Blank thankful he had on protective wrist gear to help guard against the vibration of the two metals colliding. He fell on his rear on the floor, however, but rolled out of the way of a counterattack and back on his feet. He scooted away and tried to regain composure, meanwhile Cinna was also pulling back. While Blank charged, he took the opportunity to steal. It looked like he'd been caught though. The masked man appeared furious and drew his sword and flung it at Cinna. Luckily, the mask seemed heavy enough that the man lost his chance to get Cinna to a balance loss. The masked man tripped, but he did quickly recover.   
  
Marcus went forward and sliced at the mask vertically; Zidane leaped up and fell behind the masked man. He leaped up again and let his dagger's pommels crash atop the mask. Marcus kept driving forward, and Zidane's tactic was now ending and he had a choice to fall back or forwards. He let himself fall forward and land behind Marcus. Blank and Cinna ran in to get into the action, but they came in as the fury of the masked man had built up to it's peak. He flung his sword, the blade slashed Blank...however that thick belt of his allowed Blank to only suffer impact. He was stunned for a moment. Cinna's head, unfortunately, got hit by the side of the blade pretty hard. He was stunned as well. Zidane and Marcus were shoved very gruffly back. The masked man went for the two dazed ones. He took his sword and let the pommel crash, with all his strength behind it, atop Cinna's head. Cinna was out. He attempts to let his sword cleave Blank, but Blank regained composure and blocked, his sword stopping the traveling of the masked one's.   
  
Zidane opened his pouch and pulled out a Phoenix Down and rushed to Cinna's aid, while Marcus charged at the back of the masked man. The masked man heard the footsteps, charging from behind him, and he quickly withdrew his sword's lock on Blank's and sidestepped to face both opponents. "Bring it on!" The masked man shouted, and he leapt at Marcus, letting himself body slam into him quickly before he could raise his sword again to guard himself. Blank was about to attack, but the man threw a quick punch right as his slightly tender stomach. The belt's compactness and safety, a bit dwindled by the sword having slashed it a bit, gave him no protection from the swing of the fist. He fell. The masked man looked to who remained. He saw only Zidane standing there by himself. The monkey-man smiled cockily, waved and stood there simply, weapon sheathed. The masked man headed towards him....then...CLUNK! Cinna had sneaked up from behind, lifting and letting his hammer act as a gulf club. It swung hard against the back of the metal mask...., which was the weak spot. Not the top or front, but the back--anyone's typical weak spot. Why'd it take so long to figure out? Cinna leapt and landed to the side of the enigma, moving further away as the mask split in two. Cinna then caught a glimpse of who was the masked man. He was surprised to see who it was and confused, thus he collapsed from surprised tension and exhaustion to see it wasn't a REAL threat.  
  
"Ughuuua! Oh, my head! Go easy, you guys!"  
  
It was their boss, Baku.  
  
....... .. .  
  
The sky was thickly blanketed by dark, stormy clouds with a hidden fury so ferocious--yet, not nearly as ferocious as the sea that turned in disturbance below. Waves rose only to curl and crash back into its lower mass. Foam was laced atop of the violent waters, a sign of constant crashing. Such violence. Within the waters was a small boat with a sail becoming tattered and the rest of the body becoming chipped. The wind blew with indignance at the ship, and, seemingly, the world. The waves teased the ship gruffly until finally it ventures and rode on the top of what had to be the largest wave. The small ship was then pushed off the wave by a bossy wind, and it flew and landed gruffly back on the water. The two females inside were struggling to keep the ship and course steady. One of the females appeared to be a little girl, with raven hair and brown eyes that were almost black, complimenting fair skin. She appeared to be a little less than six-years-old. Fear was in her wide eyes and she seemed to struggle to keep her hood on for a moment, thought more concerned with the confusion and terror that was going on. The other female resembled the younger, only looked older. Perhaps this was her mother? She was struggling to keep the ship on course, her eyes widened and mouth opened--to scream?  
  
Gasp.  
  
She woke up with a jolt from her nightmare. Fair skinned, her hand was, it lifted and started rubbing her deep brown eyes, moving aside a raven hair from her forehead. She blinked her eyes, stared out the window she had fallen asleep in front of. The sun's golden glow was dimming and turning the sky a slightly orangish color. Like autumn. She stood up from the chair she was seated in and moved closer towards the partially opened window for a better breath of fresh air, to revive her senses a little. Her sight caught a flock of white birds soaring. She watched them in their freedom, almost longingly. Oh, how much they must have seen and how much they must live! She stared down at the stone railing of the window, almost feeling bad for having yearned for more. She was a princess! What more could she want? She looked up for one last look at the outside before she decided to head towards the balcony for the play. The theater ship should be here any minute, after all. The sun was starting to set and the play started around nightfall. Her slender arms reached for the windows and she closed it, sighed, and pulled herself away from it, her dress rustling from the movement. She moved in front of a full-length mirror--just for some last-minute check-ups to be sure that she looked okay.  
  
She wore a long white dress, flowing, and designed with blue-green threads, here and there (although mostly on the top of her gown), making an intricate pattern on an elegantly simple dress. She wore a small little headdress of silver that had a small pattern of what looked like flowers. Her hair was tied in a very low ponytail a little below her waist, the holder of the ponytail being of gold-craft.  
  
I suppose I look okay, she thought to herself. She finally exited her room. She wandered all around the castle stopping her traveling at the kitchen that was constantly full of action. Cooks bustled around searching for their desired herb to put in their up-coming masterpiece, to please the picky Qu that was the head-chef. A few Knights of Pluto were in the dinning hall with Squad Beatrix people. They all eyed the food that was already placed out, with longing eyes. Garnet tried to start a conversation with the chefs, knowing that the group in the dinning hall would either ignore her or be too formal, but the chefs were far too busy and eventually told her that it would be best if she just let them do her work. Sighing with disappointment, she left the kitchen and decided to find other company. The day just felt so lonely.  
  
....... .. .  
  
"Hey, fools!"  
  
Everybody was exhausted, not only from movement but from the fear that wound them up so tightly. They all collapsed on the floor, letting out a few loud sighs of relief. Zidane was the only one standing, but he leaned on the table for support. He looked at the purple-bearded man who had referred to them as all 'fools'. It was their leader, the very gruff Baku. Zidane managed a small smile towards the only father he ever knew. Baku walked over to his favorite among his gang, which was the only one strong enough to still be standing---Zidane. He smiled and placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder, merrily saying, "You're lookin' a lot better." Zidane let his eyes connect with Baku's and he let his weak smile remain, unsure if that comment was something to smile over or not. Baku moved away and let out his trademark laugh, "Gwahahaha!"  
  
"All right," He started after laughing, with a seriousness sliding in and erasing the traces of his brief merriment. "Let's get this meeting started already." Baku had walked across the room, to the door, and into the other room. Cinna, Blank, and Marcus soon after leaped to their feet, having had enough time to regain composure on the floor. They all then moved straight into the room Baku had entered. The meeting began. He sat at a table, everyone gathered 'round-distanced, but still they were gathered. Baku had a model of Alexandria castle in front of him, he held up a hideous doll that was loaned to him by Cinna. It was a Princess Garnet doll, however, very difficult to tell.  
  
"Okay, here's the plan. Tantalus, the most infamous band of daring thieves (that's us) is headin' to the kingdom of Alexandria. Our mission: To kidnap the heir to the throne, Princess Garnet."  
  
"I'll take it from here, so listen up!" Cinna stood up and pulled out a mini-version of the Prima Vista. "Our ship's about to dock at Alexandria, and when it does we'll put on our costumes and perform 'I Want to Be Your Canary,' the most popular play in Alexandria! Break a leg, Marcus! 'Cause you're playin' the lead."  
  
"Leave the actin' to me. Of course, the real kidnappers'll be Blank and Zidane." Marcus put.  
  
"I'll distract the audience from backstage with these little buggers." Blank pulled out an oglop--an annoying type of bug found all over Gaia. He frowned in disgust at the creature before putting it back in a jar within a pouch he carried with him. "I can't stand oglops! But, I'll manage so don't worry about me. Then that'll be your cue, Zidane."  
  
Zidane yawned, not liking this topic, "That's when I kidnap Princess Garnet, right?" Kidnap. It was so barbaric and Zidane was many things, but not barbaric. Especially, towards women.  
  
"That's right," grinned Baku. "You're going to kidnap the most babe-ilicious beauty in all of Alexandria, Princess Garnet."  
  
....... .. .  
  
"Oh, yes, I'm quite excited about the play, Captain Steiner!" Garnet had finally found someone to talk to. Guardsmen and chefs and servants all excused themselves from her presence claiming to have better things--or, as they put it 'urgent matters'--to attend to. General Beatrix was absent, someone said she was out making sure security was tighter so that no one snuck in through the harbors as once attempted before. Garnet scarcely saw Beatrix ever since her father died and this silver-haired man began to almost haunt the castle and visited mother. That was when mother had begun to act strangely too. Those two jesters, Zorn and Thorn also moved into the castle. So many changes and things, since then, had remain floating on a suspicious sea. At least her dear guard Steiner gave her no ill tidings.  
  
"I hear that you've always admired Lord Avon's work. Doctor Tot used to be amazed at how someone so young could be so attached to his works. He said that your favorite one was.."  
  
Garnet finished Steiner's sentence. "'I want to be Your Canary.' Yes, I've always adored that one in particular. Oh, I miss Doctor Tot." He left shortly after father died. Garnet always faintly wondered why. "I wish he could be here to watch the play, I bet he would love to see how it's all portrayed. I'm interested in how they'll do the part where Cornelia attempt to flee the castle. So much feeling is required and tension. In the book I read you could feel the agony, I wonder if.."  
  
"Princess, forgive me but I.."  
  
"Yes, I under..stand. Um, thank you for time though, Steiner." Garnet felt her joy turn into meaningless stone and weigh down on her like lead. She swept him a delicate but dreary bow. However, Steiner caught her dismay. He felt guilt strike him. "Princess.."  
  
"No, Steiner, I'm fine. The whole castle has so much to do. It's not their fault I'm bored."  
  
"Princess, your presence is adored. We're all just trying to make you happy. Beatrix and her Squad is making security tight so that no one ruins the performance or harms you. My Squad is doing likewise. I would talk to you all day, Highness, but Queen Brahne ordered me to attend to Zorn and Thorn. In fact, after we're all done with our security checks...she's ordered a select few of us to attend to them. They're an odd sort, Zorn and Thorn, if you ask me. What with this sending us off on errands to fetch these..strange..items. You'd think they were going to conjur up a spell! Haha! Oh..and some of us are cleaning the dungeon. Hrm...." He mused for a moment, placing his hand on his chin in though. He then realized he slipped in a daze just randomly in front of the princess! He decided, rather embarrassed, that now was the time to get going. "Now, princess, if you'll excuse me." He bowed low for Her Highness, Garnet nodded her head, her eyes deep in thought. What he had said was a tad odd, not only that, but if you add that up with the odd behaviors her mother has slipped in and out of, and the changes that have taken place. Those two jesters. The man. The sudden change of being able to find someone without something to do. It seemed like everyone was preparing for a lot more than just a play. Garnet leaned against the railing of the spiraling staircase that led up to the throne room and her mom's room. Her brow furrowed in disturbance and her hand clenched. A dizzying feeling of awfulness gripped her and after a moment of just standing there and pondering, she realized what she had to do.  
  
If anyone knows what to do when something doesn't feel right, it's Uncle Cid, she thought to herself as she started heading back towards her room, her footsteps slow and her eye contact connecting with the floor. I don't know if I should really leave though, what if I'm just paranoid? Uncle Cid will help me. I can't afford to be so...  
  
Helpless.  
  
The mere word made her frown with such anger. It wouldn't hurt to see Uncle Cid, Regent of Lindblum. However, how would she get there? She heard a noise, just then. It made her jump and lightly draw in a breath. She looked around, her eyes catching the window and a wooden vessel gliding past, casting a shadow on her. The theater ship was here! Hrm. Where was this ship heading when its actors got finished performing here?  
  
....... .. .  
  
There wasn't one person that didn't stop to stare at the large vessel pass by overhead, covering the sun like an eclipse that had a humming motor. Large eyes, that glowed a lantern-bright yellow, watched and blinked in amazement as it soared by. The propellers on top of the ship looked vaguely like windmills. Oh, how he loved windmills! Grandpa Quan, he remembered, had made him a pinwheel in the shape of a windmill. It was the last birthday present he ever received from Grandpa Quan. That must be why he loved windmills so much: he loved his grandpa very much. This play was supposed to make take his mind off of the loss. It wasn't all the way working. The nine-year-old, clad in a blue jacket and puffy striped pants; his face seemingly shrouded in a thick shadow casted by his big and ragged, pointy hat, decided to think little more of anything so deeply, and he tried to focus on the artistic and quaint surroundings of Alexandria. Such a beautiful kingdom this was, from the cobblestone roads to the red-roof houses that were illuminated in the sunset. Adjusting his hat and clutching his ticket he started heading north to the narrow street, not all quite sure where to go. He sure wished he remembered to ask that guy. that gave him a ride in his airship to here, what to do once he got here. He might not have known though. Then again, he might have. Still, he should have asked. But how hard can it be, thought the little one. He started off.  
  
Confidence had barely begun to settle within himself, about how everything was going to be so easy, how the nice people here would probably help him. Then, he felt a sharp impact from behind that deterred his balance. He fell forward on his belly, his ticket slipping from the grasp of his ruby-gloved hand. He closed his eyes and the brief pain and shock evaporated, then he heard a soft voice from behind. It was a girl's voice, by the sound of it. A young girl.  
  
"Oops, sowwy! Are you awight?"  
  
He got himself up, and looked at the girl. His eyes didn't allow him to express himself well, but he was trying to express that he wasn't angry. He supposed he did a good job, for the girl smiled and picked up his fallen ticket. "Here, you dwopped your ticket!" She said and she handed it to him. He took if from her, thought of saying thanks, but she was off with a small "Bye-bye" as a parting. Oh well. He took a few more steps down the street, kids passing by him as he tried to ask one of them for help. Then--WHAM!! "Oww! Why you--get outta my way!" It was a boy, probably about his age, and he sounded gruff. The pointy-hat kid got up, looked around but the only glimpse he got of this person was the back of him, not bothering to turn around and help him up or apologize. I must be a slow walker...  
  
The pointy-hat kid had eventually come to a guy named Mick after deciding to wander around and such. Alexandria was quite big and consisted of much, and he'd even had a few brief card games. Mick told him to go to the Town Square and go to the ticket booth, which was in a large tent. He thanked the man called Mick and hurriedly went on his way to the tent. The ticketmaster was there and greeted him merrily. "Can I help you, son?"  
  
"Uh..umm," started the timid little one. So excited at being so close to seeing the play he couldn't even respond 'Yes, sir,' so he just silently showed the man his ticket. However, to the kid's dismay, the Ticket Master frowned and looked over the card as if it had something troubling on it. "What's this!?" Said the ticketmaster. "There's something odd about this ticket. Why, it's another fake! I've seen so many today."  
  
"Nooo!" cried the child as he hung his head in despair. Fake? Why would someone do such a thing as to sell me a fake ticket? I hadn't done anything to deserve it. "Now, now," a voice broke in to his sorrow. The ticketmaster continued, "I know just how you must feel. Here, I'll give you these. Do try and cheer up." The ticketmaster gave him some cards. Well, this cheered him up a little. He did rather like the card games and he was a beginner. He needed all the cards he could get.  
  
However, walking out of the tent he still felt heavy with bitter disappointment and he felt the anger swelling from the betrayal. Not only that, he now had nowhere to go...and..now that he thought about it, he had no way of getting back home, either! Sadness numbed him, particularly his concentration. He wandered into an alley where a man named Dante was nailing up a sign. The point-hat kid was naturally clumsily and fell flat on his face, mid-thought, without the assistance of anyone and the thud made Dante jolt and miss the nail he was supposed to hit upon the sign. Drat, thought Dante, I was almost done! He looked at the kid that was now picking himself up and dusting himself. "Hey! You made me miss, you little klutz!" Barked Dante. He brought his sign back up and started hammering at it a few more times over, finally deeming his job done and climbing down the ladder and leaving with a proud grin of a good day's work. The pointy-hat kid just stared after the man, quite unsure how to feel. Great, just one bad event after the other, thought the child. He felt like he should cry, but he was a little to proud to just sob in some alley. A public alley, at that. He wished he could be alone. Completely alone. No, wait! He felt like he needed someone. Some comfort..from someone. Grandpa Quan where are you when I really, really need you!?  
  
I wish I had a friend.  
  
"Hey, you! Shrimp!" called a familiar voice. "You're the one with the phony ticket aint'cha?" It was that kid that ran into him and didn't apologize! The kid that was part rat..or something. He had a tail like one and everything, at least. Kinda cool, actually. Better than being a black mage, thought the yellow-eyed kid...the young black mage. "I saw the ticketmaster tell you it was fake!" The rat-kid smirked. "Y-yeah, it was fake." Admitted the mage.  
  
"Ha, I knew it! Hey, I'll let ya see the show...if you become my slave! So, what do ya say?"  
  
"All...right." The young mage was a bit uncertain. But, then again, it's not like he had anything to loose. He had nothing else to do, and he really wanted to see that show, and he had no way of getting home. Becoming a slave sounded pretty good just about now. Almost an opportunity, there. For what? He wasn't sure, but it felt like one that he should take. Sorta like a bargain. Like: Why buy two to get one free? Who knew? Maybe because it didn't come around everyday. It felt right? Who knew? Besides, the tone sounded playful. The rat-kid didn't strike the mage as cruel enough to be have a real slave and be harsh. He was even going to help him see the play! It was all good.  
  
"Awesome!" Said the rat-kid. "Now for you're first assignment."  
....... .. . 


	2. I Want to Be Your Canary

Night, with blots of stars, and the twin moons beaming, came with the play of the daring Tantalus troupe. The mage and the rat had managed to sneak into the harbor where the nobles were all seated to watch the show. The sound of an orchestra warming up, clashed with the chatter of excited nobles. The mage's first assignment was watch and make sure Dante wasn't coming back, so that way the rat-kid could take the ladder. They went past the alley, into a steeple and to the tower with it's bell. They climbed on the roofs, the mage left to conquer his fear of heights with the kind assistance from the rat-kid, which he discovered was called Puck. Vivi was the black mage. They slinked behind the last row of chairs, behind the nobles. As they turned around to situate themselves and finally gaze at the stage-on-the-ship, the orchestra ceased it's practice and the audience clapped. The show was starting! Vivi and Puck clapped along with the crowd.  
  
Above on the balcony, where the royal throne was holding a large woman in colorful adornments, was a smaller chair next to it, which sat the delicate Princess Garnet. Her head was lowered in a growing sorrow. She had made up her mind, she was going to leave Alexandria and go to see her Uncle Cid. The princess lifted her head and briefly glanced at the Prima Vista. That ship was going to help her. She already had a plan. It pieced together in her mind rather quickly, but, then again, she had been planning to escape the castle to begin with. Either because of childish want to be as free as a peasant or because of the strange feeling that was driving her now, she did plan to get out of here. Still, that didn't mean she was guiltless. Sorrow continued to make her feel as lead. She'd leave everyone behind and if she were wrong about something going on...? She'd have broken her mother's heart! And the rest of Alexandria? What of them? Mother, however, was the main thing on Garnet's mind. What about mother? Will she be fine without me here?  
  
Steiner watched as the orchestra started flipping through pages to finally start the show. The audience was clapping. He smiled. The princess must be so excited to finally see the play! She'd been talking all about it this afternoon, prior. He looked at her, to absorb in her reaction at it beginning to start. He was shocked to see her sad expression, mingled with a small tinge of anger. His face dropped. However, he recollected himself. Well, when the play starts I'm sure she'll perk up, thought Steiner and he nodded to himself. After all, she's been talking about it, all excited! It should be a beautiful play. Steiner rose his sword, the reflection slid off the silvery side. The signal to begin. The orchestra's music suddenly resounded and fireworks went off and confetti snowed the audience. The orchestra's pit lifted to display a stage with a scene of a castle. Queen Brahne was quite taken with the music, she rose from her seat and danced with the utmost glee. Garnet saw the glee and felt the pain dig deeper into her heart. She got sadder. Steiner saw and his expression went somewhat down with hers. Just wait 'til it gets exciting and leave without another thought or word. You have to do this, Garnet kept telling herself. You have to do this.  
  
The music and excitement ended, leaving Vivi and Puck wide-eyed and wondering what more amazing things were to come. Then, onto the stage stepped a purple-bearded man dressed in a fancy and colorful robe. "Ladies and Gentlemen," he began. "Tonight's story takes place long, long ago. Princess Cornelia is torn from her lover, Marcus. She attempts to flee the castle only to be captured by her father, King Leo...."  
  
Backstage was Zidane, looking about the crowd for the face of the princess. He finally caught a glimpse of her, sitting up there in the balcony. He didn't get a very good look of her. She was too far away and her head was lowered. He only caught a good look of her raven hair. Brahne and her looks could be spotted a good mile away. With greenish-blue skin and clothes so bright and gaudy, neither gypsy or bum would want them, she was sitting their pleasantly munching on some cookies brought to her on a large tray. Hah, like she needed all of those cookies! "Hey, Zidane, come on, we're about to start." Called Blank. Zidane nodded and quickly ran to his starting spot, trying to remember his first line. He was actually starting to get nervous. Not only was performing in front of so many nobles, but a princess--one that he was going to capture, no less! He cleared his throat and caught Baku closing, "..Tantalus proudly presents, 'I Want to Be Your Canary!'" The Orchestra started and so did Blank, with his line.  
  
....... .. .  
  
"Suspicious, I think they are becoming." Uttered Zorn.  
"I think they are becoming suspicious." Said Thorn.  
  
The two paced within the stone room, a hidden room that was directly underneath the Queen's balcony. It wasn't the room that you found by pulling the candle in the Queen's chamber. No, it was a different hidden place (one that wasn't quite hidden, but finding it might take a person a while to do). It looked vaguely like a dungeon. Vaguely. It just looked dark and dreary and dusty. They had all these tables and mixing stuffs, a few debris of crushed herbs sprinkled about the table. "Our items that we asked for have caused them to become weary." Thorn said.  
  
"Something, they cannot think we are up to?"  
  
"Look at us with sharp eyes, they do."  
  
"We're only trying to help!"  
  
Thorn thought for a moment, pausing in his pacing, then going back to the wooden table and picking up a silver spoon, scooping up some of the mixed, red debris and holding in there for a moment. "Truly, are we?"  
  
Zorn stood there for a moment, looked almost blankly at his twin--dressed in the same jester adornment, except Zorn wore blue. Thorn was in a pinkish-red outfit. They were dressed like jesters, and that's what they were in the castle. That, and heralds from Kuja, and advisors. Zorn eventually let loose a evil smirk. "No, not truly."  
  
Thorn chuckled and dumped the debris into a vial of orange liquid. A hum erupted from the joining and the liquid then glowed and flashed, alternating between yellow and white. Thorn took the vial and headed towards a large box. Zorn rushed over to help his twin, lifting the wooden lid and turning the stone knob, at the bottom, that made the fire rise. This fire was contained in a glass jar, shaped almost like a genie-bottle. The glass was tinted, you could hardly see the fire and charred remnants of other items inside. All you could really distinguish was a big yellow glow that symbolized the fire was turned up high. Thorn poured the liquid in through the top of this 'bottle', then quickly Zorn rushed over and they put the lid back on the box, so that the scorching smoke that was emitted, from the liquid being added to the other ingredients, would be absorbed in itself and therefore finish the wielding of this new weapon.  
  
"We serve mostly Kuja. Brahne is just a puppet. Princess Garnet is moreso." They spoke in unison. Then Zorn concluded, "They should not worry that they bought these items, they are from Kuja, after all."  
  
"They won't speak a word of their suspicion. They've learned it's beyond them."  
  
"Beyond them they have learned it is."  
  
"What could they possibly know of life and death matters? Nothing, or they would not be as so foolish to be so greedy and thoughtless--they would have learned not to be both at the same time at least. They would have been cautious. Fate is too sneaky."  
  
"Hey, call this what will we?"  
  
"How about Bomb? Fits its purpose."  
  
"Yes, this new weapon will be...Bomb."  
  
The box was vibrating with power, and a shape took over what was inside, shattering the glass bottle. A temperature radiated from the box (obviously a cursed box since the heat wasn't scorching it). Coming from it was heat sliding into cool, but not quite cool. From this Zorn and Thorn could tell that their Bomb was in its temporal solid-form. Zorn looked over the box with contemplation. "I trust no one will touch this box. It doesn't look suspicious or helpful, so they should not. It would be unwise to use it so early, anyway. It needs a few more days to gather all of its power, otherwise it's partially useless and won't bring the destruction it can. But I trust security isn't as tight as they say it is. Maybe I have nothing to fear? Maybe it won't be disturbed and I'm wasting my energy fretting?"  
  
"Lazy are the Pluto Knights!"  
  
"Yes, I trust they aren't really ready for anything. If we were to be attacked we would be doomed!"  
  
"Let us go. I want to see the play! No one will disturb the Bomb, least of all Queen Brahne."  
  
....... .. .  
  
"'Tis foolishness! Why, if all were so easy, none would suffer in this world!"  
  
That was her cue to leave! Garnet saw how wrapped up the audience was in how Blank was betraying Marcus and Zidane by being all-for the marriage of Prince Schneider and Cornelia. She silently got up from her chair and moved towards the exit, blocked by Steiner. Steiner looked at her inquiringly, but Garnet quietly explained how the excitement was getting to be all too much for her and that she would now go to sleep now. Steiner, slightly still seeing her as a small girl, nodded and gave her a smile and let her through. Sweet girl, he thought.  
  
Her clothes were folded all up, hidden under her cape, which was hidden by a bunch of throw pillows atop her bed. She had a small purse that carried a retractable rod that she chose to battle with (should she have to), mainly because it was the best thing to use when using curing powers. Garnet had this odd talent to cure, she's been able to do it since she was little. Everyone saw this as a marvelous blessing and let her practice on. She didn't do much, but she was capable of doing more. Mother didn't all too much comment on her healing powers, other than say that she should be practicing more on how to rule a kingdom than such things as magic. Garnet got the feeling that maybe her mother felt uncomfortable about it. I wonder why, she thought.  
Meanwhile, the play went on.  
  
"Mph!"  
  
"Aha!"  
  
Zidane and Blank were moving on to the sword fighting scene as Garnet left to go put on her traveling clothes. The two men ran off the stage and thrust and parried within their fight. Zidane and Blank both had to drop on their side for dramatic ducks, and Zidane often dared to do a back flip, getting loud 'ahhhs' from the crowd. Their swords often collided, making some audience members jump. A particular black mage gasped at every time the swords bumped. When Zidane and Blank were through they received a lot of Gil from a very pleased audience, including Queen Brahne herself!  
  
Zidane and Blank collected the Gil then ran....inside to Alexandria Castle.  
  
....... .. .  
  
Garnet got into her yellow-orange traveling clothes that covered most of her body and went over silken, white undershirt and garments. She wore red, leather gloves and a blue ponytail holder that held her low ponytail at her waist. Her retractable rod was hidden somewhere up her sleeve, locked in place by clever bindings upon her lower arm. She looked at herself in her mirror, smiled for a moment, and then felt the weakness slip in. "I can't do this! Mother needs me here and..what if I'm wrong? I can't afford to be wrong! Mother will be so upset and I just can't leave her here, so alone. No one deserves to be so alone.."  
  
Garnet started to cry at long last; letting herself collapse in a nearby chair. She remembered of the time her mother and father read to her a story, and Garnet read it all by herself. It was the last story she read aloud with her father and her mother, for mother changed in demeanor after father died, so she truly did lose her mother. At least, the personality she was accustomed to was lost. Was Garnet alone, as she said? She remembered how lonely she'd felt as of late. She sniffled and dried her eyes. If she was so alone then there was nothing to loose, right? She felt bad, for what if mother should get angry? No, thought Garnet stubbornly. It's for her own good, I'm doing this because I care! I care...about everything.  
  
After willing her tears and fear aside, she started to leave her room, putting on her cape and hood. She was now donned in pink silk. She walked around the castle, thankful that the Pluto Knights were too lax that they often left their posts. Chefs, Garnet wasn't worried about. For one thing, they hardly left the kitchen and if they did, they were absorbed in a thought of a recipe and hardly noticed the world around them. She was able to sneak by and arrive nearer to the exit without anyone catching her. Just then, she heard footsteps, right as she was passing the spiraling staircase.  
  
"I wonder what part the play has gone to now."  
  
"Wonder what part the play has now gone to, I do too."  
  
Zorn and Thorn! She quickly drew in a panicked breath and wondered what to do now!? They would see right through her disguise and report her to mother, where she'd surely get into trouble. Garnet had to hide quickly! She looked all around herself, trying to think of where to hide. Zorn and Thorn were coming from...what sounded like the wall (there was a sound of part of it moving against the floor--like it was opening--and then she heard it close). In any case they were know coming from the hall she recently left. Garnet looked to the right, which was the harbor/audience seats. She thought of running out there and blending in with the crowd, however, she could hear someone turning the knob to the door that lead to there--someone else was coming! She couldn't run into the room ahead of her, either. She knew at least someone was in that room--probably two Pluto Knights. The only other place was upstairs where she would either end up in the throne room or her mom's room. Mom's room! Zorn and Thorn would never go there just randomly! She didn't have much time, quickly she raced up the stairs--trying to keep her footfalls silent--and she ran into her mother's room, locking the door and releasing a great breath. She stood still and silent for a moment, harkening for Zorn and Thorn approaching and, hopefully, their departure. She heard both. They climbed up the stairs when Zorn realized he forgot something. "Difficult to stand, I find you." Said Thorn. Garnet smiled and listened to them leave. "I suppose it's safe to leave now..?" She was about to open the door back up, but something made her turn and look around at her mother's room. Morbid curiosity got the better of her, I suppose. It had been a while since she visit her mother's chamber for no reason at all. Usually it was because mother summoned her here to either scold her or instruct her to do this or that. She seldom spent time with her mother. Sadness swept over Garnet again, there was so much she missed now that disappeared, but she still felt like she was leaving something really special behind. Something that was still alive that would die if she left. Garnet wished she knew what that was. In truth, Garnet wouldn't find out until it was too late, as is the way with all things. The best is always it's greatest in the final hour. In it's 'final fantasy', as was once said.  
  
Garnet's eyes spied something sparkling in the distance on her mother's dress-drawer. She moved towards it timidly, afraid to touch anything that belong to mother for fear of getting caught and yelled at. But this was something that she recognized as a 'must have, must take, must touch!' It was the royal pendant! "I must take it, otherwise I might not be recognized among the guards at Lindblum!" She took the pendant and rose it over her head and put it on. Around her neck was the safest place she found for it.  
  
....... .. .  
  
"She has her mother's taste...she takes the biggest and most eye-catching thing to sport around!" Thorn spoke, he was focusing his energy to create a floating orb that showed Garnet putting on the pendant. Zorn was laughing. "We must hurry and tell Her Highness that her mother gave her no such permission to..."  
  
"What's this!?" Thorn shrieked.  
  
....... .. . 


	3. I Want to Be Your Canary cont'd

Beatrix stood still, her one eye watching the play while her other eye--the one protected and hidden by that metal guard--was madly swiveling and rippling weird sensations about her facial skin. Eventually she not only felt the sensations pull at her expression, but it sank deep into her mind and her body seemed to lightly numb. All the while, her good eye watch Brahne and the play and kept aware of the outside world. Her other eye saw the tension and enticed it with an unseen force (though, not as strongly now that it was covered) and she saw the pictures of the source. Tension, you see, is a spiritual force and to make it you have say or do a sort of action, either a symbolic sort of thing or emotional sort of thing. Emotions were the mothers of tension just as symbolism. Symbolism was emotion's sister. A long time ago, General Beatrix would see two scenes before as she went through her childhood. She would see people--random or not--and the problems and the horror that was caused by them and then she'd see normal reality. She was born screaming into this world as a child, killing her mother with her birth, and opening her eyes for the first time only to have blood seep into her left eye and taint it with its curse. The blood that seeped into her eye was her father's, who was murdered shortly after mother died and Beatrix was born. You see, Beatrix was born an ordinary country girl, but to a family with many rivals. A rival came and killed her parents, they would have killed Beatrix as well, but they decided to let the infant die eventually, in her father's bleeding arm. The blood that spilled, Beatrix was told, for her. Because of her.  
  
She was cursed forever with the sight of tension, but in only one eye. She hindered the sight of that one eye by covering it up with mythril metal and blocking it's sight of the outside world, with a metal the curse detested for it's magical being and mysteriousness. Years that passed by gave her time to master her control of her slightly restrained eye. She learned to grip it by the reigns now and to only bother her when she absolutely needed it to. Of course, mind you, her control often slipped. Never during a battle, however, did her control slip. Tension was too much seen by her normal eye to have her cursed one be necessary.  
  
But her curse wasn't so bad. It made her a better General.  
  
Beatrix stood there watching two things at once and letting the tension move within her body. She cleared her throat uncomfortable as the tension started to fade rather quickly. It so, then, started to leave her presence and leave her alone. But so quickly. It gave her the feeling of her blood level dropping. Because it lasted so shortly she only saw a flash of a picture that focused translucently and so closed to Queen Brahne. It looked as though it was a shadow of her image appearing because her vision was out of focus. Beatrix distinctly saw a pendant shadowing Brahne, grasped by hands, and the General suddenly felt the sadness, of something, move within her briefly, and then it was gone and she felt normal and saw no more.  
  
Out of need to get used to the norm she idly twisted her smooth brown hair around her finger. She sighed, noting how it wavered. The vagueness that she saw scared her. It was never this vague....  
  
Plus, why had it been so long since her last disturbance of Tension?  
  
....... .. .  
  
Garnet didn't go through the door to the west (where the audience was seated) because she claimed others were turning the knob and coming out through there, thus she'd get caught. Indeed, others were coming out of that door. After beating up two pathetic Pluto Knights they robbed them of their armor and garbed themselves in the armor. Both were truly disgusted afterwards at how smelly and slimy and unkempt and...personalized (cookie crumbs and wet boots, ew!)..these armors were. They didn't have much of a choice though. They wore the suits and started on their mission to capture the princess after their complaint session, and strived to either move their attention elsewhere, other than on the thankless task, or let their cockiness sustain pride. (Guess who chose which.)  
  
"According to recon," Blank said, after shuddering a mite at the faint sloosh and squish made by his wet boots---with the volume of the dampness seemingly loud and disturbing to only him, being that he could feel it. He looked up at the flight of stairs north of them, continuing after a pause of thought and regained composure. "The royal seats should be above these stairs."  
  
........ .. .  
  
Garnet breathed heavily, a large parting sigh. She looked around at her surroundings. Slowly, the burdening thoughts and emotions of loneliness, betrayal, and pain started to lift and replace with duty. A black strand of hair hung in front of her eye. Her hair was long, symbolizing her thoughts, as a member of the Royal House and the heir, that dwell ever more on her duties and people. Her Kingdom. Every second and throb of her heart was for Alexandria. Her hand grasped the pendant. She closed her eyes and silently prayed and begged in her heart and soul for help and support. Someday, I will be Queen, but I will always be myself. But saying I distinguishes myself too much for comfort, thought she. I wish I wasn't so lonely and alone. What do you do when you feel lonely? She opened her eyes and looked up. She heard 'ahs' from the crowd. She must hurry! Garnet pulled her hood over her head a bit more, to cover more of her face. She pushed her ebony strand of bang aside and rid her growing annoyance. She opened the door and started to step out--only to nearly walk into someone! She gasped quietly and stepped back a bit as the other swayed and fixed his balance. It was a knight! Dear Lord, she tried so hard...  
  
"Hrmm, she sure is dressed funny." Zidane whispered to himself. He had run up the stairs like Blank told him to do, but he didn't exactly find himself stopping at the royal seats. He found himself at the end of the top of the staircase, he assumed that the hooded-girl in front of him was Princess Garnet. Why was she dressed like this? He was tempted to ask, but that would be a little too random for a beginning line. Then again, he was at a loss. What now? He was supposed to slip sleeping weed in her tea, but...well...he obviously couldn't do that! But what if this wasn't Garnet? Zidane decided to gather more confidence on this girl's identity. Kidnapping jobs were best done correctly. It wouldn't do if he captured the wrong girl. Plus, the rest of her looked pretty nice already; it wouldn't hurt to see if she had a pretty face to go along with that lovely, curved figure of hers. His body leaned to the side and his eyes searched, but ever so gently and un-forcefully. Garnet was almost shocked at how someone could so easily display tenderness at the first shot and so well, with only a glance. She might have been captured by it but she was scared at his eyes' persistence to look at her. But she refused to show she was afraid or nervous and make him more suspicious than he probably already was. She cleared her throat, attempted her best at a nice, unknowing smile and said the first thing that came to a blank mind. "Is there something on my face?"  
  
"Oh, no!" Zidane was slightly startled. Check yourself, Zidane, her reminded himself. Staring at her persistently was probably not the smartest thing to do. He made her curious and now they were both watching each other. We can either speed this along or smooth it out, but which is safer? Zidane blinked at the thought, smiled, then continued after his statement. "No, I just thought you might be the one I've been waiting for all this time." I've never heard anything go wrong by trying to smooth things out.  
  
Waiting for? All this time? Was he trying to tell her something or was he foolishly trying to flirt with her or...was their a third category that remained yet to be named? A category that suggested he wanted something and this was his opening. It surely felt like that was it. Garnet wondered if this knight knew who she was. She didn't know who he was or of which noblemen he belonged to. The fact that she was very confused anew with him in her own castle (which also held much from her as well) did not suit well with her. Not at all. She frowned as she responded back to this knight, tempted to cross her arms and lower her brow to sport her frustration. "You were waiting for me?"  
  
What did I do? Thought Zidane as he watched her delicate lips arch. The color and shape were tempting his own lips and curiosity with the mystery of their taste. Her figure was gorgeous even without a thorough look-over. She radiated beauty. The longer he stood here with her, the more he started picking up. Too bad the beginning lines were displaying his crappy professionalism at this kidnapping. "Yeah," Might as well drag it out. Maybe it'll get her to laugh if it's corny? Everybody loves to laugh. "I've dreamt of meeting you here ever since I was born!" Okay. That was a little too flat to even be corny.  
  
"Do you mock me?" What was he trying to say? She didn't understand. What did he want? Maybe he thinks me a simple girl of no real title. Maybe he knows I'm Princess Garnet? She hid her anxiety nonetheless.  
  
"No, of course not."  
  
"Then I shall take my leave of you!" Finally, maybe she can get out of this mist of tense and mass confusion!  
  
"Wait a sec!"  
  
Now what did he want? She stopped in her fist step forward and shifted back, a hand now resting on her hip, and hand going to her side. She sighed, finally showing aggravation and frustration at this male. I'm not simple-minded. I will not play anymore games, she wanted to scream. But she kept silent and let her dark orbs look up at him with sharp inquiry.  
  
"Have we met before?" Aha, I got an idea...I at least need her to smile, thought Zidane desperately. He was hurt by her distress, for some odd reason. If he was going to kidnap her and possibly make her more miserable, before she realized this mission's true purpose, he could try to get a little respect and trust from her now and use it to aid him and making her happy again. Kidnapping jobs were the worst and the only way to soothe the pain was any memory he could salvage, a happy memory, and make them smile. Or any idea of what technique he could use else wise and make them smile. Or laugh. He gazed up at her, still with his soft blue eyes, but she looked away. He kept his gaze on her the whole while, though. IN case her gaze found its way back to his.  
  
"No, I do not know you." Is he stalling?  
  
"Hrmm.." Zidane let his warm grin turn more roguish and smirk-like. He had no idea how she would react, but he'd take the blow if it were bad. So far, he's known girls to blush and blushing makes them smile. He circled around the princess, looking about her body and absorbing the details of her frame. Surprisingly, she did not do anything to stop him. Funny, he would have thought her uptight. He came back to the fore. "Yeah, you're right. I'd never let someone as pretty as you get away." She was a vision of loveliness. In short, she was down right hot, and so gorgeous it was almost unbelievable. He just wished everything went smoother. Zidane found himself a little more taken in by her physically beauty that now, as he stepped away and stared and smiled at a blushing and smiling Garnet, he could say no more. That is, until he was snapped to his senses and remembers something he probably should have asked earlier. He started, "Say you wouldn't--"  
  
No. He was cut off.  
  
"Hey, Zidane, what's going on?"  
  
Zidane? That's a funny name for a knight, thought Garnet. However, after that thought slipped lazily out, as if she was in a dream, she snapped out of it. Why did that line daze me? It was pathetic! But, it was dear in its own way. Zidane? Hey, that voice! That name, it sounded familiar! But where did it come from? In any case, the fact that another was coming up made Garnet panic as she heard footsteps rushing up. Maybe he was stalling until more came? What was going on? Can I afford to stay and find out? She decided no. "I...I must go!" She ran off, pushing this Zidane person aside and then the other that was heading up towards where she and the knight were talking. He fell over when she pushed past him. She kept running, hearing "Get up Blank that was the princess!" and "Are you serious...?" Should Garnet find that threatening? She didn't know, so she kept running. As she ran she started contemplating where she's heard the name 'Blank' and 'Zidane' from and the voices...  
She might have figured out from the play, but she was too busy running and trying to figure out where to go. She never thought that her plan could be a lot more successful if she just stopped.  
  
....... .. .  
  
  
"Did you see that?"  
  
"See that, I did!"  
  
Zorn and Thorn stare dumfounded at the floor, trying to puzzle out what happened. It was as if someone knew they were watching and was trying to stop them from watching on. Thorn's little orb that let them watch all that Garnet was doing, had started growing hazy and a translucent hand seemed to try and help cover what was being seen. However, as stated, the hand was transparent. A different shade--a shade of light blue--overlapped the white orb Thorn fixed up. It was fighting the enchantment and trying to swallow the spying-orb up and stop the two jesters from looking on. However, the force that was doing this must have been weak. It wore off eventually and was seen no more.  
  
What it had managed to do was take away the sounds and voices the orb once allowed them to hear, and it made the visions all fuzzy. However, Thorn and Zorn could figure out who they were looking at. Princess Garnet, they saw, ran outside of her mom's chambers nearly running into a knight. They seemed to converse, then, another came running up the stairs and Garnet ran off, shoving the arriving knight aside. The one Garnet was talking to chased after her, taking his armor off to reveal an imposture!  
  
What did those mean though?  
  
"The princess is danger!" Zorn screamed at length, panic finally settling in.  
  
"She has the pendant too!" Thorn responded, panic settling in him, too.  
  
"Our heads Queen Brahne will have!" They screamed and jumped in unison.  
  
"I'm not sure, however, what sort of danger she is in though. We had very little to go with." Zorn said, calming down for a moment. He put his hand on his chin. He was calming down, but his face was still pale, then again, his face was painted with mostly white paint. Still he looked terrified, but moreso confused. His twin, Thorn, remained panicked.  
  
"What danger she is in I am unsure of too. But the pendant and a danger she still has, and our heads Queen Brahne will still have!"  
  
He covered his mouth, trying not to scream at the thought of his head lying lifeless on the ground after being severed from its body. He choked back tears of panic and felt his body tremble from so much suppression. His muscles then tightened. The only thing he couldn't hide was his anxiety that brought tension with it. The chaos that was going on in his mind drove him mad and he soon couldn't take just standing there, possibly letting the situation grow worse. He jumped at the sound of Zorn tapping his foot in contemplation of what to do. Zorn was panicking as well, this was the beginning of his stage of fear: starting his bad habit, foot tapping. After jolting at the little thud, Zorn decided he had enough of standing here and enduring a building fear. He started across the room, back to the other room with the spiraling staircase, where Garnet once was. "We must tell the Queen and get the knights and guards to retrieve here!"  
  
Zorn jolted. Yes, of course! Maybe Queen Brahne will have their heads, maybe not. Not if Garnet was retrieved. He ran after his brother. Despite the bright possibility though, they couldn't find it anywhere in their slightly twisted souls to be positive. Torn turned around as he got near the base of the spiraling stairs. Zorn called, as he was catching up, "We are in trouble!"  
  
"Trouble are we in!"  
  
........ .. .  
  
  
He eyed Beatrix as her face scrunched in disturbance and her right hand, which rested atop her sword hilt out of habit, raised to delicately massage her right temple, over her remaining eye. She must be having one of her spells or headaches, thought Steiner as he continued to watch her. The brown, silken hair of hers eventually slid like hesitant, flawless liquid and curtained Steiner's view, forcing him to look at the General no more. Beatrix had told him and the rest of their comrades about her little battle-incident not too long ago that caused her to loose that eye and how the injury gave her little pain-fits. She said it was no big deal, really, and only gave off odd twinges; never really hurt. It was nothing to retire over and that it actually strengthened her more than hindered her. Since nothing was given to prove otherwise, no one continued bothering her about it. Still, looking past thought of 'maybe she should retire,' Steiner couldn't help but wonder if she could live with what she's putting up with now. It seemed to vex her. Steiner clenched his jaw, however. No, wait! Why should I care? I don't care! She's pompous, wench that completely deserves to be the General, the leader of that snobbish, pathetically ignorant group of soldiers, since her demeanor seems to be on that should inspire the lot of Alexandrian Soldiers.  
  
He'd gotten in a fight with Beatrix the other day. They used to be great friends. They'd find how interesting it was that they could share so much in common, and it was especially interesting in how they differed. They mostly discussed battle stuff or political views, castle-stuff. Though, they did often dare to drift into deeper issues or crazy issues that formed great inside jokes and the most splendid period of time that were honestly made to be filled with laughter. They were great friends in a castle that became clouded with a vibe so static it made their flesh crawl. The fact that they were great friends did not mean they were together often, though. It just meant that out of anyone in the castle, if they had to be placed in guard duty with one other, they'd chose that person. Because they could tolerate each other much better than anyone else. They scarcely argued, and if they did, it was all in good fun and nature. That is, until that day...  
  
Beatrix was acting as if she'd had another spell and Steiner grew concerned for her and asked if she was all right. She said she was, and that she hadn't really had a headache, she just wondered why she wasn't having one. They were usually frequent during times where activity made by her and her troupe was low. Steiner scratched the side of his head, growing curious, "Do you know why you get these terrible spells of yours? These spells-of-mostly-headaches?"  
  
Beatrix leaned against the wall, her right hand gripping Save the Queen's hilt removed itself from its mount, the sword wouldn't trip her if she wasn't moving, after all. She smiled weakly at Steiner, but it was soft nonetheless, "Well, maybe it means I'm a good General? No pain, no gain.." No. She didn't expect Steiner to believe it, but she couldn't tell him the truth and so...she had no real reason.  
  
"Well, you know, I've been starting to get headaches too," Steiner thought to say. He was, actually, but it was more coming from yelling at his knights to get on task. Beatrix comment made his self-esteem go up. Maybe his frustration was the pay of a hard day's work and that tomorrow might be better? But, apparently he was wrong in thinking so. She started laughing at him. His pride was being hammered. She was mocking him! She thought she was so much more superior and smarter! Steiner tightened his jaw, rose to his full and marched away without another word. It was silly for him to get cross and to let his pride get injured so easily, but Steiner refused to go and admit it to high-and-mighty Beatrix.  
  
His thought was thankfully interrupted by the sound of two proper and annoying voices rushing in. They words were so rushed that Steiner only caught the word "queen." His attention and awareness of his surroundings rose at the word and his pulled out his sword, swiveled and blocked the entrance to that lead to the throne that seated Queen Brahne. He saw it was only those two less-than-humorous jesters Zorn and Thorn and he rolled his eyes and narrowed them at the two. Though they were supposed to be somewhat respected around the castle, everyone found them bothersome, even the queen herself. So, expressing dislike was considered okay. The twins jumped up and down in a panic, waving their arms and exclaimed that they needed to see the queen. Steiner frowned and shook his head. "The Queen is busy. Come back later."   
  
"Is it an emergency?"  
  
Blast! Beatrix. Steiner stifled the urge to express anger. The two clowns moved over to Beatrix, seeing hope. "Curse that Beatrix," Steiner murmured, balling his fists in growing rage. "Always trying to one-up me!"  
  
Beatrix shook off a dizziness that had her in the thickest haze, pushed a lock of fluid-like hair to give her an excuse to shake her head and dizziness away, and finally she was okay. She listened to the two talk about how much of an emergency it was, nodded at that and raised a brow at the word 'urgency.'   
  
"Her Royal Highness...."  
  
"..Princess Garnet..."  
  
"Is in terrible danger!" They said that last part in unison. Beatrix didn't need them to say anything past "Princess Garnet" for she remembered the Tension source she saw. Was that Princess Garnet who had the pendant? Was that Zorn and Thorn she stopped from spying on Garnet? She felt a chill, but remembered her duty. She remembered the word emitted from the two jesters. "Danger". She could see the princess conversing with the stranger, but like the jesters she couldn't hear what was going on. Protect the princess - that was her duty.  
  
"I see," General Beatrix said. "I'll see what I can do. Wait here."  
  
She walked over towards the lump of queen that seated herself on the throne. She salute the queen by balling her fist and letting it hit the center of her chest and, straight as an arrow, let it stretch out in front of her and fall to her side. "Your majesty," Started Beatrix.  
  
"What is it!? Can't you see I'm watching the show?" Responded and irritated Queen Brahne, eyes glued to the happenings on stage. The crowd let out a gasp, as did the queen. Beatrix frowned inwardly and felt very stupid for disturbing the queen. She was also mad and Zorn and Thorn for causing her to do this! Beatrix cleared her throat. "Your majesty, Princess Garnet has run off with the royal pendant." There was no point in mentioning the danger part. It would worry the queen, believed Beatrix.  
  
"Well of all the--what could she be thinking? Well, go find her! General Beatrix and uh..."  
  
"Steiner...Captain Steiner." Steiner whispered, hoping she'd remember. He heard the conversation and felt dumb for refusing to help the jesters and even more angry with Beatrix. He eyed her out of the corner of his eye with a glare hinted in his pupil and iris. A frown etched between his brow. Beatrix must have seen when she turned briefly to look at him. Her one good eye made her appear to be stricken, if possible. A twinge of what felt like guilt and pain chipped at him.  
  
"Ah, Captain Steiner!"   
  
Go figure, she remembered. He straightened his posture and moved his muscled bulk to her right side and saluted, hand going to his head before resting at his side.  
  
"Go find Princess Garnet." Ordered Queen Brahne.  
  
Funny how she can still remained focused on the play while being told her daughter is missing, with the royal pendant no less, thought Beatrix as she stole a last look at the queen before responding "Yes, your majesty" and leaving. Steiner stole no look at the unsightly queen, but saluted and obliged and left to go round up his knights. He was disappointed in that he had to go get them all individually and that Squad Beatrix seemed better disciplined....but in the end he found the princess. Oh, yes, he found the princess.  
  
....... .. .   
  
She ran and was fortunate that the guards in the castle were distracted by the lovely dishes in the kitchen, so she was able to run outside the castle without getting caught, yet still with a stranger after her. She was surprised at his speed; she was starting to loose energy quickly by trying to distance herself. She had to remain sprinting. He was even faster when his armor was thrown off. She thought of fighting, but if the guards should show up, she'd be screwed. She was lucky that Haagen was sitting back towards the castle, distracted by the moonlights dancing off the ink-black waters of the harbor. She ran with silent footfalls the abandoned left tower. It was practically the only option she had. Besides, improvising wouldn't fail her tonight. It hasn't so far, she'd find away out of her predicament.......  
  
....... .. .  
  
A/n: Now, it's going to start skipping forward a bit. But that's until next time. Eesh. See ya! Review if'n ya want...let me know if I should continue or plum give up. I'm seriously thinking about stopping and letting this die. :P  
  
Btw, sorry if this new part sorta blows. I wrote this with no inspirtation and a laziness that prevented me from proofreading it over and over for errors and such. I'll do so later, but right now I'm feeling a bit ickky. 


	4. Dali to Lindblum

....And when the forest became pertirfied, keeping Blank with it, they all lamented, and the silence around in the night wept for the brave, Blank.  
  
Ashen and split.  
Must to rust, and such to dust.  
  
Thus we say, fate rhymes,  
And we put ryhme with time.  
Time to crime,  
and what's left to my mind  
is mime.  
  
Ashen and split?  
Think of a cut lip.  
Must to rust, and such to dust.  
-a broken promise; a shattered trust.  
  
.......... ... .  
  
Zidane lay on his bed in the Dali inn, with his eyes closed but his mind refusing to cease. His body ached with fatigue but his mind was going a mile a minute. Who'd have thought he'd be here under such circumstances? True, his life had never been normal, but this was starting to get serious. He was on a real adventure. One that was so romantic in thought: Involving princesses, knights, mages, a secret mission and a mere thief as the dutiful servant helping them all. A mere thief? No, he was no mere thief - anyone could tell you that. He had a tail for one thing, and if you looked a bit more closely at him..you learned he wasn't monkey like at all. He was very cat-like. But aside from his appearance, if you cared to wonder about his past, you learned how little there was to say, unlike with most people. Who was he besides just "Zidane Tribal"? Who were his parents? Where'd he come from? If you ever cared to ask, he'd have to tell you he didn't know. All he remembered was a blue light. Yes, all his memories past his life in Tantalus was swaddled in a blue light. He could only guess what that blue light meant. An ocean? The sky? A flash of magic? That he was willinging to believe. After what happened in Evil Forest when he went into what Rusty called "Trance" and performed what he once read was "Dyne"...maybe he was a unique sort of mage? No, he couldn't be. He only went into trance, and the others managed to do so, occassionally, when they then had to fight off beasts in the Ice Cavern.  
  
He then wondered about the Black Waltz he saw. Why was Alexandria taking such drastic means to retrive the princess? Why was she even running away? What was going on? He wished he knew. He turned on his side, letting his mind settle with a hope: maybe it'll all be resolved tomorrow....  
  
On the other side of the room was an equally restless one. Dagger, as she now decided to call herself, couldn't help thinking about the night she escaped Alexandria. Her mother shot spears at the Prima Vista, the ship that belonged to Tantalus. She had found out that those two men, chasing her, worked on the Theater Ship and they agreed to kidnap her and take her to Lindblum, but disaster followed and her mother tried to get her back ("rescue" her). Her final blow was a flame-composed beast that the mage they met said was a bomb. Indeed it was a bomb, but the Prima Vista managed to survive, somewhat, and float away from Alexandria. There was some damage done to Alexandria because of the explosion though, noted Dagger. The Prima Vista was still worse off. They eventually crashed in the worse area possible, Evil Forest, where she got captured by a plant cage and held prisioner by some large, flowering beast. That's the extent of her memory, she remembered fainting too. She was rescued by Steiner, Zidane and Vivi...and that other Tantalus person. The forest petrified, however, and that Tantalus man--Blank--was petrified within it. She cursed herself inwardly. Everything was her fault, wasn't it? She can't do anything right anymore, can she? I'm glad I'm not that dull-witted Garnet, but Dagger!, thought Dagger to herself. Yet, did it really cheer her up? Only her name changed, so far. She sighed and turned in her bed, she listened to her surroundings: Steiner snoring, Vivi lightly snoring, and Zidane made no noise whatsoever. Everyone was fast asleep, so she thought. "A voice from the past, joining yours and mine," she sang softly to herself. No one was awake, who would hear? She needed to feel better and this mysterious song...somehow soothed her and made her a bit more hopeful. It had meaning, somehow, though she hadn't a clear picture what she wanted answered that this song fulfilled. "Adding up the layers of harmony. And so it goes on and on..melodies of life, to the sky beyond the flying birds.."  
  
.......... .. .  
  
  
Vivi remained silent, like they told him to be. What was going on? He felt like crying, but he was too stubborn for that. Maybe he was shy, but he wasn't gonna be weak! At least, maybe, emotionally? What was going on, though? He was just admiring the windmill, wondering what a chocobo was, glad for a distraction for he had felt heart-broken that all the kids in this village were avoiding him. He was starting to miss Puck, that rat-kid that helped him see the play. Of course, he did abandon him, of course he made him a slave..it all lead to him stuck in this adventure..but..Puck didn't point out how different he was, he didn't avoid him. He also helped him with his fear of heights, sorta. He was the only person in the world (besides his companions now) that came close to a friend. He was the first. Plus, Zidane was always busy chasing after Dagger and Steiner was busy doing..well, either yelling at Zidane or 'protecting' Dagger. Vivi was by himself. As he was now. He trembled remebering how someone had just suddenly come up from behind him and grabbed him, and now here he was..in a box. It was like a coffin! He was terrified. Were they going to bury him? Were they going to kill him?   
They kept talking to him (well, rhetorically) like he'd always been here in Dali's underground place, in a box. They were talking about how the airship hadn't arrived and what he was doing out there in the open. They were very mean in their tones, and Vivi really, really didn't like it. Sooner or later, he couldn't help it. He started to sniffle. Would anyone save him? Probably not. Zidane and Dagger didn't care, probably. Sniffle.  
  
"..Vivi?"  
  
That voice sounded so familiar. Zidane? Dagger?  
  
.......... .. .  
  
Well, Vivi had been rescued, but as he climbed up the ladder of the cargo ship, they were getting on, he just couldn't understand what he learned as to why he was captured in the first place. Several black mages, he saw, all being made by a mist-machine? He didn't understand. How? Why? Then he had to think: what about me? So much brought his mind to a blank. Was he made? Where did he come from? Why was he made? Who made him? Then he thought about the Black Waltz they fought and how Zidane said that he fought one while they all fell asleep in the Ice Cavern. What was Queen Brahne up to? Dagger mentioned that she recognized some of the symbols on some of the barrels in that awful place where Vivi saw the mage-dolls. That Black Waltz was a mage, too. He came from Alexandria and was here trying to, forcefully, take Dagger back. What does this all mean? Who made me? What's my purpose? What's happening? Or, more importantly, what will happen?  
  
Vivi tore away from his thoughts to look at Dagger faced away from Zidane, Zidane saying something like "I didn't do it on purpose" and Dagger telling him to stop. Vivi was oblivious, so he went back to thinking to himself, which was brief, for Zidane asked if he was all right. Vivi looked to the blonde and then sky-wards. "It feels like I'm about to be sucked into the sky." Dagger told him to go inside. She opened the door and motioned for him to go in first. Vivi did just that.  
  
Inside, the ship was run by black mages! Vivi coldn't believe it! They were moving around and everything! Could they talk? Vivi later had his hopes drop with dissapointment. He tried saying 'hello' at least, but they didn't so much as pause in acknowledgement of the noise. They didn't look at him, they didn't speak back or anything! It was like...they were avoiding him too.  
  
He went and related his feelings to Dagger and Zidane, who had been calling to him. He would have gone to them, but he had to keep trying with these mages. Eventually, he couldn't take the dissapointment anymore. He shook his head and hung it as he reported. "No...it's like..they don't even..see me at all. I tried...again and again...but.." He sniffled, held back a sob, gulped and continued. "They won't even turn around." Then Zidane went to go turn the ship around. It was heading for Alexandria, he knew. "Vivi, I need to upstairs for a little bit. I gotta turn this ship around before it reaches the castle." Dagger was silent. "Keep an eye on Vivi, okay?" Dagger nodded. Vivi felt a tad special, he was cared for now. He finally had attention. However...the pain of an unkonwn past haunting didn't allow him to enjoy in the fact that he wasn't just an extra person on the team.  
  
While Zidane went to do what he said he was going to do, Vivi tried again to talk to the mages. He walked over to one the mages and tried to converse, though he came off even shyer than before, rather unsure as to what to say to someone he knew would still ignore him. "H-hey, how..how're you? It-it's a beautiful day for flying, isn't...it?" The mage walked off before Vivi could say the final 'it' in his sentence. Vivi sighed and sadly drooped his posture. He looked over his shoulder at Dagger, and she smiled and nodded an encouragement. Vivi picked himself up. She had faith. Why not him? Try again, he convinced himself. He talked to a different mage, "You like flying? I - I don't like it all too much..I-" He walked off, too. If Vivi had lips, or if you could see Vivi's lips, they would be pursed in frustration right about now. He huffed, and tried again. He followed the mage, being a lot less shy and a bit more aggressive. "I don't like flying, but windmills, they're--!"  
  
"Vivi?"  
  
Vivi turned to look at Dagger, confusion filling him. Why'd she stop him?  
  
"Let's go check on Zidane." She had an odd look on her face, almost like she could sense something. Vivi nodded and went with her to the bridge of the cargo ship.  
  
........ .. .  
  
  
Vivi remembered the second Waltz, but that event was too random for him to dwell on for long. He was still concerned with the fact that there were others like him...this final Black Waltz that appeared just now, left a scar in muse, however. Vivi was going to protect Dagger from this Waltz that tried to take her. The Waltz let his eyes laugh at the sight of the small mage. Vivi puffed out his chest though, he wasn't...uh...scared..nuh-uh! He goes to Dagger's aid, exclaiming "Nooo!" but he is struck down with a bolt. Dagger runs to his side, concerned and asking if he is ok. The Black Waltz laughs again. "So, No.2 was defeated by a small child? You are no match against my power! Kwahahaha! Princess, stay there while I eliminate this child."  
  
......... .. .  
  
The mages below sensed the disturbance above on the ship, and they could feel the screaming fear of a child of their kind. One of the mages below, at the first feel of the sensation, remembered the timid voice trying to converse. He remembered catching a glimpse of the small child-mage. For some odd reason, he felt like he had just woken up. But he was as a newborn and knew not how to talk or anything. He knew just as the other mages on board this cargo ship knew: how to send vibes. He looked to the others around him that have been the younger mage's target for conversation. He paused in his work and looked to his fellow mages and sent out an odd vibe that called for assistance. Others who had been talked to by the mage were starting to become aware like the first, as well, they didn't need to be told twice. They were starting to no longer become a puppet but started to develope a sense of what feels right. They felt the disturbance on the deck. A group of suddenly-aware mages started up, other mages that were unaware just followed along, suddenly becoming aware because of the shifting atmosphere. That little mage had sent off a trigger in his attempts, and he displayed an example..the whole situation on board the cargo shipped changed, thus. And with a change of situation comes a change of heart that seemed contagious to these different 'advanced' type mages. Or perhaps there really was more to Vivi than meets the eye?  
  
They all started up to the deck, and the ones in the bridge, went straight in front of the princess and Vivi. They formed a shield to protect what they were barely grasping was a 'friend'. Vivi and the princess stood amazed, and the Waltz grew frustrated. Then, after a moment of reliefe from Vivi and princess and stregth and understanding now starting to fill the newly-aware mages of the cargo ship, the anger and the cruelty boiled over in the Black Waltz. At last he released a powerful gust of lightning bolts from his body's magical existance. It caught the mages in their life force and they became either limp, or thrust off the ship where their impact would surely kill them. Barrels that contained black mages tummbled off the ship where they exploded in mid-air, also.  
  
Vivi stared wide-eyed, him and the princess had run to where Zidane and Steiner were a while ago, he watched the murder go on and the fear and the anger meshed together. Slowly, it seemed, the mages fell, without much emotion in their eyes for they weren't sure what was happeneing...or they were already dead. Vivi had only seen death once-no, he'd only seen someone who was dead. Grandpa Quan. It was so much different to watch someone die. It was a nightmare that screamed. It sent a shiver throughout him and a silent explosion from within. He went blank with shock and he tried so hard to keep from screaming, and he was too blown away too cry. Nothing settled in, just the fact that it was happeneing. It was sick...  
  
When it was all over and the Waltz laughed, Vivi went screaming onto the deck to fight the monster, he was joined by Zidane and Steiner. He didn't understand why or how such an act could be performed - Vivi did realize that those mages did notice him, they did listen...they did see him, they did! They were probably begining to understand that he was lively and they could be like that as well--and he killed them!! It blew Vivi's mind out of sense and reason. He didn't understand. He felt the desire to hurt this Black Waltz badly. For his fellow mages. They didn't deserve to die.  
  
Just then, Vivi felt strong and very invincible, he glowed..he was in trance! He blinked and looked at himself, as Zidane and Steiner started attacking the Waltz with their weapons. He could hear thundara spells releasing and hitting the two men. Vivi narrowed his eyes and focused his energy into his staff, ready to cast two consecutive spells. Steiner held up his sword after getting up, Vivi caught the signal and also managed to channel a thunder spell over to the sword. Steiner charged as Zidane tried to distract the Waltz. Steiner managed to get a successful slash and shock the Waltz on his arm. The Waltz was stunned, and Zidane took advantage of that and slung his blade at the creature, however, that wasn't as successful. It got his hand, but it's not like it chopped it off. The Waltz howled in pain and hovered in the air. Vivi finished focusing his magic and fired a thuder spell and a fire spell. Again, he let his pain be known and attacked Vivi with a thundara spell. Vivi got pushed from the impact. The Black Waltz lowered back down, feeling a little weak. Steiner clentched his jaw and tried again to run the Waltz through with is sword, but the Waltz dodged right...towards Zidane, unbeknowest. Zidane slashed at the Waltz's back, Vivi got up and casted one last thunder spell and tranced out. The Waltz couldn't take the pain....and at last the battle ended. But that wasn't it.  
  
When the broken monster flew off it was too get in his own airship and he only had one fragment of his programming remaining: I exist only to kill. He went after the cargo ship, trying to attack it with his thunder spells.  
  
When the battle had ended, Vivi's attention was caught by a somber straw-hat that was worn by one of the mages. His mood was brought from angered to sorrowful again. Why them? Why?? He took a step towards it and held out his large, gloved hand, as it to and take it from it's perch, but he left it where it was...and just stared. They became aware..at the moment they began to live, they were murdered. It wasn't suppose to be this way!! Vivi continued to stare at the hat. The disturbance around him did not pull him from his somber thoughts on life and death, that is, until he saw the broken Waltz and then his thought was distrubed and he was fueled to fight again. He noted that the Waltz was firing up a thunder spell, Vivi blocked with a amazingly strong fire spell. It took a lot out of him. He collapsed.  
  
Zidane saw and he went to go help Vivi, his mind going awhirl with fear and concern as Vivi's weakened body started to get pushed to the egde of the ship and prepare to get thrown overboard. Dagger gasped, and Steiner did as well. Zidane felt a protectiveness come over him and inspiration push him away from the saftey he was in and go out to help Vivi. He got to the little mage just time and managed to pull him in, and Dagger got the ship past South Gate..the Waltz wasn't so fortunate.  
  
......... .. .  
  
  
  
When they arrived at the docking port, and they were greeted by the usual welcoming comittee and then met Minister Artania. Zidane was amazed at how casual Dagger made the situation seem. Then again, she was a princess, she needn't feel so humble before Minister Artainia. Plus, she called him 'uncle' that made it even more of an casual event, but, perhaps a special one. She probably hadn't been to Lindblum in a while. From what he gathered on his travels with the princess, she didn't get out much, and so, thus, she was as curious and excited as a little kid. Here it was the opposite, she treated everything as it were casual to just walk inside a royal house and nobility and leaders of kingdoms. She grew up surrounded by glitter and all that shone too radiantly to be for real. Zidane was amazed, despite how greatly he kept it all in. He looked to Vivi and saw how amazed the young mage was, too. Steiner looked stiff as usual, there was no point in feeling any similarity with him.  
  
But after a while, the new sense of importance and special-feeling wore off and he begun questioning about what the Regent was like just for Dagger's sake. Or..maybe for his. After this they'd be going their separate ways, maybe? Deffinately so, Zidane knew. As the rode up in the lift he couldn't help but feel the pain of parting. He felt such an attachment to the princess. There was something about her besides her flawless looks and talents. There was something so vivid about her that it attracted him so strongly that the reason whirled before him only to be caught in his mind's eye's blind spot. Everything was a quick whirl..it was as if love had no real reason. It just was. But love? Him? He was thief; she was royalty. Yet still, he hardly cared about that. Things were just so crazy. His attraction to Dagger got him this far, yet..no, it was the mission. Things were so crazy, how could love blossom betwixt such happenings as the ones that occurred? It was nonsense. Or was it? Despite it being his mission, his strong, deep attraction to Dagger had driven him this far and kept him and her alive. Hadn't he already established this in Evil Forest when he was deciding to leave Tantalus to save her? He remembered that time when they first arrived in Dali: "I'll protect Dagger with my life!"  
  
.......... .. .  
  
...so they went their separate ways. He had found his way to the bar, intriuged by the new special "Soup du Silence" (sorta). He called to Bobo, the owner, relishing in the familiar feeling of his home and it's olde pub. "Yo, pops, I'll have the stupid special!" At first, the barkeep was insulted, but he saw who it was and there was a short reunion, "So, how've you been?" asked Zidane. "Alright, I guess." Said Bobo. "Have a seat. Your soup will be ready in a minute." Before Zidane had a chance to a voice of a woman stopped him. "Do you mind? You're standing in everyone's way." She was one g o r g e o u s waitress, bare tan shoulders that often got covered by her satin, brown hair. Her eyes were kept always seductively staring, even in casual, no-occassion, no-reason moments. She was typical waitress, and every typical waitress, dear reader, is a Cinderella-wannabe. "Wow.." Was all Zidane said and then he moved out of her way, rubbed the back of his neck then went to approach the lovely Lilian the waitress. "Hey."  
  
"Yeah? Do ya wanna drink?" She turned around and faced him, deciding not to turn on her sweet-maiden mode and blow him off with an all-business tone, tinged with cold. Zidane ignored the signs, "How about you and me go on a cruise on an airship?" It would take his mind off of Dagger, he hoped. The angel that was ascending away from his lowly self. His heart ached.  
  
"Really!? An airship!?"  
  
He raised a brow, but gave an amused smile. "Sounds to me like you've never been on one. You know, Lindblum is quite a sight from above."  
  
"Hey, monkey-tail, you're disturbing the other customers." Called a familiar, feminine voice. Zidane was, at first, insulted, but he smiled to himself. He knew who that was. However, he went along with the usual act they put on, forgetting about Lilian. He turned around, "What the- you've got a tail too, rat-face!"  
  
"Rat face...after I finish my drink, I'm gonna kick your butt!"  
  
Bobo caught the threat and intervened slightly, "Hey, Zidane, take it outside."  
  
The rat-woman stood up from her seat and faced Zidane, smiling. "Long time, Zidane."  
  
Zidane smirked. "Hey! What's up!? Wait a minute.." He put a hand to his chin as if considering her name.   
  
"You forgot my name?" Said the rat-woman, showing some signs of slight anger. Zidane waves a hand, his face still telling of consideration, laughing inside at how she always fell for this one, "No, I remember. Helga, right?"  
  
"Wrong."  
  
"..Christine?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"..Oh yeah! You used to live next door to me. How's it going Ratchel? My you've gotten...big."  
  
"You nasty little -"  
  
"Come on. I'm just kiddin'. You know I never forget a pretty girls name. So, how's it going Freya?"  
  
Satisfied with this game's little end, she smiles. "Same old, Zidane." Zidane walks up to the counter, his soup now ready. He takes a seat next to Freya Crescent, his old friend. He met her on his very first time in Lindblum. That was a different story, completely, though. All the basics are, however, is: They have a little 'passing of the baton' thing that always happens between them. Zidane will do something for Freya, and Freya will owe him, and then Freya saves Zidane's butt and Zidane owes her. Zidane owed her now. Funny though, he'd been thinking about how long it's been since he met Freya before he walked into this pub, along with how rich the palace food is. It was nice seeing a familiar face that could relate to the hardship of loss and burden. Freya, he knew for sure, was the only one he could relate to now. It was great seeing her again. "How long has it been?"  
  
"About three years."  
  
"Hey, did you ever find out anything about your boyfrined?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"So...what brings you here to Lindblum?"  
  
"The Festival of the Hunt. What else? It's a good way to test out my skills."  
  
"Oh...well, I'm sure you'll find him someday." Zidane sipped at his meal, finding it made his stomach turn a bit. He let it sit and eventually Bobo picked it up, getting the hint. Freya finally spoke up again, changing the subject back the Festival. "Aren't you participating?" Zidane considered for a moment, it was tempting but, "..Nah, I think I'll pass."  
  
"Lazy bum."  
  
Zidane lightly chuckled, then trailed off in a sigh. "Are ya ever gonna go back?"  
  
"I have no reason to return to Burmecia. There's nothing there for me anymore."  
  
Zidane still owed Freya from the last time. He would find himself entering the Festival of the Hunt, winning it and a date with Dagger (when he gathers the nerve to return to the castle to see her, he makes the bet of course), but before the date can ever be mentioned, a dire event will occur forcing Zidane to place that on hold. Burmecia will be threatened and he will join Freya in returning to the rainy realm to help protect it, along with Vivi. It is a war..and as wars usually do, it separates, specifically himself from Dagger. He fears for her. The idea of beautiful, innocent Dagger and war utterly terrifies him. He will firmly tell her to stay...but we all know Dagger. But how well? When she poisions the group that decides to set out to Burmecia, with sleeping weed, and sets off with Steiner (the only one she didn't poision) and she will surprising not head towards the war zone, but back to....Alexandria. The run-ins with Black Waltzes and hearing that the war on Burmecia is brought on by Queen Brahne, her mother, makes her decide to set off to stop the war by going to the source.  
  
(End of Disk One's Novelization)  
  
.......... .. .  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Whew, it's purty long for a lot of skipping around, huh? Well, I wasn't gonna write it all out, so I did 'brief' explainations. Sorry, my inspiration was running dry and if you could tell. Disk2 coming up soon! 


	5. Steiner's Chapter (Treno, part 1)

A/N: Decided to get a little more Steiner in there. This is fairly short and boring. Sorry I haven't posted in a while, been REALLY busy. The next chapter is gonna be an interlude, and then we're gonna pick up from this whole Treno-jazz, maybe? We'll see. Go read my "Original Story". Well, it's not really a story, it's a script. It's called "Cross the Heart: A Cinderella Story". It's a Cinderella "warped" kinda and I've only got one act done..eh, next chapter should be better. But I always say that. :P ~Tey  
  
  
Nobility - it came in numerous definitions, but neither of them seemed to fulfill the human type. One was always forced to make their own definition and make THAT fit. Steiner walked along, down a few steps to the left, assuming the princess--'Miss Dagger' was such a terrible name, no?--went this way. Treno was a beautiful city, dark above but as full as light as the jewels that adorned the King Alexandros that dubbed him "Captain Adelbert Steiner" those few years ago. Such pride has filled him since then. Steiner never really had anything too special to show for his name, and life had been so hard on him as a child. Perhaps that's why he was so rough and degrading on everyone else. Except the princess, the symbol of uplifting fate, the one related to the man that made things plummet up. She was so much like her father. And to her father he promised even more that he would protect her - his honor as the Captain of the Knights of Pluto. Honor was so dear to him. He could tell it was important to her, too. Maybe not the sort of honor HE held dear, more like an honor to herself, first, and then her friends. Sometimes, depending on the situation, it was the other way around. She wasn't selfish. Not any more.  
  
Steiner cursed the princess, and he praised her.  
  
He headed downstairs past a drunk. This city would be so great if the greater part of it wasn't a slum. Where could Garnet be? He mused over the princess, trying to tap into her thought. He so wished he could read her better, it would make watching over her a lot easier! Teenagers, they had absolutely no sure direction, they were as aimless as the direction of a headless chicken! He understood her determination to do a lot of right for the world she was now engulfed in. She felt bad for leaving that ruffian and Master Vivi and Lady Freya behind, she did the right thing, though. They would have put her in more danger! That thief was a character that seemed too secretive and too mysterious. Deffinately too mysterious. Master Vivi was only a child. Lady Freya was all right, she did nothing wrong, but as long as they were with that insolent monkey...they were not a safe group. Steiner was a Pluto Knight, the Captain! He stood for chivalry and was an absolute fighter! He trusted himself over that common-thief! "Rusty" indeed!  
  
His burdening search lead him to an auction house. The princess didn't appear to be anywhere else, so the auction house seemed about the only place left. He shrugged his shoulders, this place was worth a try. She HAD to be here. He started to walk in, nobles snubbing him; looking down upon him in his unkempt armor. He felt terribly ashamed and, yet, angered - but he held his tongue. When all this is over..all will know of the loyalty and bravery and chivalry of Adelbert Steiner!  
  
............ .. .  
  
Dagger waits and listens to the bidding, wondering if Supersoft is an item up for bid. Supersoft was something that would cure Blank's petrification. She remembered the redhead faintly, but remembered how Zidane grieved for him and how, if it wasn't for Blank, she'd have died. She had to find the Supersoft and repay Blank for his kindness. Though she won't actually go cure him herself - she's giving it to Marcus (the Tantalus member who played "Marcus" at her birthday) who recently joined up with them to find the item, back at South Gate. Well, at least I'll be contributing a little bit. I can't afford to waste anymore time, thought Dagger to herself. I need to get back to the Castle...  
  
"Princess!"  
  
At first, Dagger didn't respond. Steiner. He knew better than to refer to her as that in public! She clentched her fists, closed her eyes and slowly counted away her fury. She swore by her royalty he acted more as a damn babysitter than anything. She did NOT need a nanny. She was sixteen-years-old!  
  
"Thank goodness I found you! I was worried." Steiner jogged and stood beside the princess, frowning in disapproval at her, but his expression softened to confusion to see how she hardly acknowledges him. He got a bad vibe that made him tense.  
  
Her methood of counting to ten didn't work. She fired, "How can I find the Supersoft if I keep having to listen to your complaints?"  
  
"Such harsh words.." He was struck and he slumped at this smart. He was just trying to protect her and it seems as though he never does a thing right anymore. Lord, Steiner thought, tell me I'm not bumbling!  
  
Out of the corner of her eye she saw him slouch, and she rolled her eyes. A chord, or a voice inside of her told her how snobbish she was acting and a tinge of guilt started to settle. Uncomfortably - for she vowed long ago never to be a snobby royal - she changed subjects, looking away from Steiner and moving away, towards the door to exit. "I do not think the Supersoft is here. Where's Marcus?"  
  
"I do not know.."  
  
"Maybe Marcus found it already." She folded her arms behind her back and stared at her feet. Damn, she felt bad. "Are you coming? I'm leaving with or without you."  
  
Steiner heard this and saw it as a sign that she did still care and want him around - he didn't feel such a pest after hearing those words. He perked up. "I shall follow you, princess!" And with that he started out of the auction house, but Dagger lagged behind, turning to take another look at the balcony she had first stared at when she first came in. This second glance up at the balcony struck a light, albeit a dim one, in her memory. "I've seen him before.." He was a pale man with few covering, quite delicate to look and exotic. He was a beautiful man. She caught him staring back at her. She was in a strange, indescribable haze for a moment or two. Everything around her seemed to stir unnatrually, but she took a step back, shook her head and pulled away. She left the auction house, finally, but with such an eerie feeling.  
  
.......... .. .  
  
Finally they travelled around to the inn. Well, it was the first place the two decided to look, so, really, it wasn't so much of a trip. Marcus was there, standing by a door that lead to the dock. "We're ready to retreive the Supersoft." Said he.   
  
"Good! At last we can save Blank. When do we leave?" Dagger replied, her adrenaline rushing at progress at last. "We can leave right away." Replied Marcus, eyeing her excitement with mild curiousity - she REALLY doesn't get out much, does she? - "So you're coming along, huh? Are you ready?"  
  
"Let's go."  
  
"Princess! Please wait!" called Steiner, realizing that they were going to have to steal it. Not that he JUST noticed that they were going to have to steal, but he was now reminded. He didn't want the princess getting into such a terrible act!  
  
"Boss's waiting at the dock." Said Marcus, ignoring the knight, for the princess seemed to be doing so as well.   
  
"Boss?" Dagger inquired.   
  
Marcus smiled at Dagger's question.   
  
"You mean..?"   
  
Marcus nodded. "Yep, there's only one man we call 'Boss'."  
  
"Princess! Please wait!" As Dagger and Marcus exited out towards the dock, Steiner got a terrible feeling about this all and couldn't contain himself. He, out of his nervousness, called out again, jogging after the princess, who ignored him. "It may be a trap! You cannot trust criminals! Think of the consequences! You are a princess! If the queen hears about this...Princess!"  
  
Dagger reached Baku, her face made emotionless with a tinge of annoyed by the screaming, tin nanny. Baku smiled in amusement at the little scene, stoked his purple beared and greeted the princess. "Princess, do you know breakin' and enterin' is a crime?"  
  
"I need to make sure that you don't steal anything else."  
  
"Let's go." Said Marcus impatiently.  
  
"Dammit! I'm coming along. It's my duty to protect the princess from bad influence."  
  
"Do whatever you want."  
  
Baku furrowed a brow at Steiner. "Always talkin' about yer duty! Ain't ya got thoughts of yer own?"  
  
"Don't you talk back to me! I'm escorting the princess-"  
  
Baku ignored him. "I thought you might've changed after travelin' with Zidane but...you ain't changed. Do you even know why you're here?"  
  
Steiner shook with fury, then ceased. Perplexed, he asked, "Wh-what do you mean?"  
  
An annoyed Dagger cut in, seeing Marcus shift his weight side to side, frowning and not liking the delay at all. "Let's just go, okay?"  
  
.......... .. . 


	6. ~*Interlude*~

Back tracking to Burmecia.....  
  
  
In a dark time, the eye begins to see,  
I meet my shadow in the deepening shade;  
I hear my echo in the echoing wood--  
A lord of nature weeping to a tree.  
I live between the heron and the wren,  
Beats of the hill and serpents of the den.  
  
What's madness but nobility of soul  
At odds with circumstance? The day's on fire!  
I know the purity of pure despair,  
My shadow pinned against a swearing wall.  
The place among the rocks--is it a cave,  
Or a winding path? The edge is what I have.  
  
A steady storm of correspondences!  
A night flowing with birds, a ragged moon,  
And in the broad day the midnight come again!  
A man goes far to find out what he is--  
Death of the self in a long, tearless night,  
All natural shapes blazing unnatural light.  
  
Dar, dark, my light, and darker my desire.  
My soul, like some heat-maddened summer fly,  
Keeps buzzing at the sill. Which I is I?  
A fallen man, I climb out of my fear.  
The mind enters itself, and God the mind,  
And one is One, free in the tearing wind.  
  
(In a Dark Time, by Theodore Rothke [1908-1963])  
  
Kuja looked at the fight that struggled on between Beatrix and the new-commers. Although, most of the 'struggle' of this 'fight struggling by' was from the new-commer's side. Kuja had to admit there was a strength and some zeal powering their energy, but Beatrix was more than a match. She was a magnificent woman powered by a devotion that he couldn't fathom from where it was born from. She had mystery about her. She wasn't as beautiful as the young princess, but the General was an amazing creature herself. Don't get Kuja wrong, however, he wasn't at all interested in either General or Princess. Ever since he was a small genome on Terra he took interest in analyzing people, trying to figure them out. This was always out of bordome - the General just happen to catch his interest for the moment. He wondered how she lost her eye...and WHAT drove her loyalty. The elephant-lady, Queen Brahne, was hardly worth protecting. If the General wanted to, she could take Alexandria for herself! Steiner was too bumbling, and the same goes for the whole of the Pluto Knights. She and her squad could take them on easily...well, then again, he squad could often be just as lazy...  
  
"You're no match for me!"  
  
Kuja raised his eyebrow at Beatrix's call, folded his arms across his chest and shifted his weight. A yawn pulled across his lips, and his vertical, cat-like, pupils edged to see Queen Brahne jumping up and down excitedly clapping her hands, knowing, as well as Kuja, Beatrix was going to finish them off soon. Her jumpping up and down sickened him with how her body rippled. Hurry up, General!, thought he to himself, frowning and turning so that he didn't look at the queen at all.  
  
Beatrix was on the ground, her sword, Save the Queen, blocking the jab of Freya's spear. Her face muscles tightened as she struggled to get up and push back the weapon. When she was finally successful, she brought her sword down upon the Burmecian in a swooping arc, slicing at the Dragon Knight. Her hit was successful, for the rat hadn't time to defend herself whilst she was struggling to regain balance from being pushed back. From her arm, blood sprayed in the rain and air and painted the stone ground. She cried out and fell to her knees. There was a large gash in her arm now. She held it, wincing, trying to breathe calmly. She then heard the singing of the Save the Queen swooping again. She started to conclude what the next blow might be - everything moving in slow motion, even her thought process. Alas, Freya was struck down because she was too slow and weak, her spear arm ruined for now. Beatrix brought her sword pommel down on the rat's head, knocking the Knight out. She stood looking over her work with and emotionless dull glint in her eye. Her head then snapped up as the mage revived, but weakly, from an applied Phoenix Down from that tailed-one. She gritted her teeth as a fire spell started from his trembling hands, dodged from springing off her feet to the side, and charging fast at the young mage. She rammed her shoulder into him, and that knocked the wind out of him, and he fell back and was out again. Now! That boy...with the tail, "Ignorant fool! The lot of you! All so ignorant!"  
  
She paried with him, his twin-bladed weapon was extraordinary and his use was even moreso. What amazed her most was his energy. Although he staggered some from pain, energy seemed abundandt in him.  
  
Queen Brahne watched in growing amusment, quite satisfied at Beatrix's work. Oh! Fights were so exciting. She loved her job. Sure, you were mostly a spectator, but when one was as busy as her...you learn to enjoy and appriciate. She's the brains behind this opperation, after all! She shouldn't have to do more than her fair share! She smiled maliciously as Beatrix dropped to the ground, sword held above her had in an almost praising-position, and slide her leg underneath the thief to trip him. She sprang back up, getting ready to end the delightful fight Brahne was finding so amusing. And so Brahne's expression dropped back to mirror the same bordome that Kuja displayed - the girly, arrogant little wretch, but poor boy...she'll double cross him. Or, so she believes he's the pitiful one in this scene.  
  
Beatrix delivered a swift kick to Zidane's stomach, and then gave another one. Beatrix who knew no mercy then raised her sword, a glow surrounded it as she murmurred a spell then she sent it crashing down, haulting it a few inches above the boy abruptly. A glow surrounded the boy, just then, and he yelled out in imense pain as the magic drained him......  
  
...Kuja murmured a spell....protecting the boy, albeit marginally. For some odd reason when he looked at the blonde something familiar struck a frightful chord in him. He needed to keep this one alive, at least this one. Something odd - frightfully odd - was going on, he could feel it.  
  
Beatrix, satisfied with her work as the boy passed out, pulled away and turned to face her Queen. "How ridiculously weak..isn't there anyone worthy of facing me?" Although she said it without any shakiness, she knew she didn't mean what she said. She was hiding her panting well with practiced skill, and she looked up into the onyx eyes of her queen. She felt insignificant and stupid, for Queen Brahne merely waved her hand dismissively. Steiner...where are you?, Beatrix wonded, she was feeling so terribly alone. She looked to Kuja, feeling a bad vibe, and her eye of Tension was swiveling to and fro. She couldn't get a clear picture from her other eye, however, only an inkling that he was tapping into her and trying to figure her out. She felt invaded. She looked at Kuja, his violet eyes laughing at her and staring her down haughtily. She returned his stare with a proud one and looked away from him, never to look upon him until required. The Queen called, "Come Beatrix, we must prepare to attack Cleyra."  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty."  
  
Kuja put a hand to his chin when they left, thought, and paced. His pacing lead him to the fallen bodies, barely pulling up breath. He looked at them carefully, thinking aloud..but being careful of what he said, not sure if they could hear him. "Now what have we here...? A filthy rat...and.." He looked over the blonde boy. He had a tail. And as Kuja looked over what he could see of his face he stepped back, hiding his shock with doubt-battling-tact. "Hmm...this boy could be a problem..." Taking a last look at them, all in blood and puddles, he pushed his silvery locks from his pale, beautiful face. He then turned as the roar of his silver dragon called to him. He must fly to Treno to ensure his shipment was coming, so that he could envade Cleyra.   
  
He appeared to be exotic, his clothes made of white and purple - but all that was purple was his chest-armor covering most of his navel-revealing shirt of white. He wore a sort of skirt - Queen Brahne once said he resembled a belly-dancer and a girl, but he was wonderfully male.  
  
Gracefully he ascended and exited.  
  
........... .. .  
  
  
Who is that?, his own question rang in his head. Zidane's muscles twitched, trying to pull him up, but it was to no avail. He let out a ragged sigh and just rested a moment until he forced his hands to take a small bottle tied to his belt by a rope around it's neck. He took the bottle, removed the cork - his arms and hands shaky - adn he drank some potion, and fell back gasping. Air...  
  
It took a while, but he was feeling better.  
  
That face that vaguely hung in his memory, of the pale man with delicate, almost feminine features - only because of the care and elegance that glowed from his face - and with purple eyes and shining silvery locks. Zidane shuddered from a eerie, cool chill screaming through his veins. How odd it was that it almost seemed to take him deeper and a little past that blue light. It almost melted into one, the pale man and the pale light of blue. He closed his eyes tighter and tried to find a meaning to it all. It was hurting his head just a little. All he got out of his trying was only something faintly new - and when he recieved it, he was pretty sure it had nothing to do with the section of past he was looking for. He heard a childish, male voice yell, "Stop! Noo!! Come back, Zidane!" and that was all. He sighed in disappointment and slowly started to get up, frowning sadly and feeling disturbed and confused. He still felt a tad weak and his wounds needed a few nights in the tent and some tending to. If only Garnet were here...perhaps he shouldn't have been so protective and paranoid. He was glad he spared her this moment, but she wasn't all too bad...and...he missed her. Immeasurabley.  
  
............ .. .  
  
How beautiful.  
...A physical light is in the room.  
  
Because the world is at a window  
we cannot wonder very long.  
  
You rise. Although  
genial, you are in yourself again.  
I observe  
your direct and respectable stride.  
You are direct and self-accepting as a lion  
in African velvet. You are level, lean,  
remote.  
  
There is a moment in Camaraderie  
when interruption is not to be understood.  
I cannot bear an interruption.  
This is the shining joy;  
the time of not-to-en.  
  
On the street we smile.  
We go  
in different directions  
doen the imperturbable street.  
  
............. .. .  
  
God, he was so sorry....  
  
............ .. .  
  
Past exchanges have left orbits of rain around my face,  
Words used-up as the empty shell of a beetle.  
I did not mean to insult you..  
  
............ .. .  
  
The rain continued down, tracing their own way along his fair face. He brushed a few blonde strands back and looked to his comrades, trying to shake thoughts of Dagger from his head. He smiled slightly at a sarcastic thought, being dreadful at humor at the moment. Damn, didn't get my date with her. All that effort at the Festival of the Hunt...puh! Looks like I'll still be a friggin' virgin for a while...  
  
Freya gasped when she awoke from her faint, and weakly made a grab for her supply of potion, to give her strength. Around her, she saw a scarred and beaten Zidane move with a Phoenix Down towards Quina and in turn Quina cast a White Wind, and she was cured a bit more, as was Vivi, Zidane and Quina, her/his self. Qu's, though rather obtuse, they were good cooks that spawned from the marshes and carried an appetite that often gained them Blue Magic spells. Zidane was quite excited about getting this new character to join the group. It seemed as though, sometimes, Zidane was too trusting and caring for his own good. But it was nice to know he had equal amounts of respect for his comrades. It didn't make you feel special, but it made you feel welcome - something rare.  
  
"Can you stand, Freya?" Zidane asked, looking to her.  
  
Using her spear to help her push herself back to her feet, Freya managed a response through her slight strain. "It is nothing." She shakes her head and looks around her, then to the sky, pushing her white hair from her teal gaze. She saw the dragon of silver ride off, carrying that man. She narrowed her eyes, her ears twitching, tryng to catch any more hints from the sounds around her.  
  
Zidane let the diligent female be, but he felt awful. Burmecia was in ruins and they failed. His heart sank and was with the Dragon Knight. "Take it easy, okay?" He looked to Vivi, coughing and dealing with wounds, standing up, as well. "How 'bout you, Vivi?" Zidane felt like such a jerk, anew. The mage was only a kid! He was proudof that mage, though. He was such a loyal comrade - his powers were powerful, so powerful that perhaps that was the reason Zidane never treated Vivi as he wouldn anyone else his age. He never acted like a defenseless child.  
  
Vivi adjusted his hat. "Y-yeah, I'm alright." Inwardly, however, the mage was shaken with fear and disbeliefe, anger, and determination just hungering to be fed the information of the black mages he was deprived of. He didn't know what to make of himself now, or the moment. He looked up at Zidane, tilting he head at his question as to "now what" and his statement that said where Brahne, the general and that strange man were heading: Cleyra. His blood curled - he supposed he had blood, for he knew he had a heart - and fear peirced through his nerves and veins, sending him into a shock...and silence. Freya answered quickly, in contrast to the nine-year-old mage. "We have no choice! We must go to Cleyra, too!" Of course, she meant 'we' as in herself and Zidane (not wanting to sound as if she was making the decisions for everyone else). Zidane nodded, trying to pull for a mood lighter than dismal seriousness by smiling. "I knew you'd say that!" It did no good. Vivi then caught his eye. The mage was looking at his feet, his shoulders tense. Zidane softly asked, "You coming, Vivi?"  
  
Vivi sighed, took his time answering and shook away his thoughts and then he looked at Zidane sadly and inquisitively (by, again, tilting his head). "Um...Do you think we'll learn more about those black mages if we go to Cleyra?"  
  
The mage did so well with emotions, proving that a face was merely a face and nothing more (for his face was nothing but glowing eyes and shadow). Zidane smiled, "Yeah, I'd say we'll learn a lot more about them as long as we follow Branhe and this Kuja guy." Zidane faintly wondered at the name "Kuja" - that is his name, right?, Zidane mused.  
  
"Then I'm with you!"  
  
Quina added his bit about Cleyra sounding yummy, and Vivi shook his head. Some people just have a one track mind! Then, Vivi was reminded of Dagger - Zidane's infatuation! "O-oh, and what about the princess?"  
  
"Dagger? I'd never forget about her!" Oh..the words were so true it almost stung him with how purely it came from his heart. He missed her. "She might not be here in Burmecia," No! Stop thinking about her. STOP! "But I know we'll find her soon." Everything will be fine. She has to be okay. Ugh! I wish I could stop thinking so much. Move on...it's the best I can do now. "Well, let's move out!"  
  
Freya felt his tension and stress as he talked about Dagger. She saw that Vivi caught it, too. He was a very polite, and brave, and sweet little lad to come along and too not point out Zidane's distress. Very brave, too (even though it's been mentioned) - just very brave to want to unravel his past. She looked to Zidane, sighed and looked towards an exit to this ruined castle. "Some say it lies in the desert west of Burmecia, but I do not know whether we can enter the town itself." She said the last part gloomily, remembering the torrnado of sand that protects it. Zidane caught her distress and pulled out of his own, for her sake and everyone else. Including himself. "Brighten up a little!" Freya looked at him along with everyone else, and at his small attempted smile, she attempted one. Everyone who saw her smile, visably lightened up. "We'll figure it out when we get there." Zidane added. He placed a hand on Freya's shoulder, nodded encouragingly to her, and she nodded back in acceptance and gratitude. She looked to the mage and Qu, and jerked her head to follow. "Come on, let us make haste!" And sure enough they followed her to an exit, Zidane lagging behind. Soon, everyone was ahead of him...out of hearing range. Zidane coud only take the sound of rain and silence as a rememberance of Dagger. He shook his head, stompped his foot, and sighed. His heart's eternal concern spilled past his lips and out as a mere whisper to the grand winds of the Burmecian storm. "Oh, Dagger! Where could you be!?"  
  
............ .. .  
  
A/N: "An Aspect of Love, Alive in the Ice and Fire" by Gwendolyn Brooks AND "An Apology" by Judith Johnson Sherwin. I'd like to thank, so far, Zidane (moderator@ffwa), Paper Rose, Snuggle Kitty, Sly, Tail_Luver128, Senshi Star, Astranoda, OJ, and Darkess! Thanks for your comments, it's really appriciated! Keep on reviewing - it's pretty much all that fuels me to write. ;p 


	7. Little Canary, Fly...

A/N: ..I'd also like to thank Lulu who read my script. She's cool, she's a very nice person too. Did y'all read Sly's story? Isn't it awesome? God, I wish I had that talent. *envies her* You must all read "Death of a Fairy Tale"! You MUST, or I'll...SPORK youuuu. Eek! Yesh, Tey is an odd bish. ^.~  
  
Anyway, I'm on medication for this terrible illness I have. I regret to say that it hinders my writing. I'm in pain. So, please forgive me if I skip ahead - I really want to finish this, I love writing, but I'm in pain and it will be this way for a little while longer. But only a *little* while longer. ;) No worries. Just keep reviewing.  
  
~  
  
Kuja stood in the now empty auction house, a hand to his delicate chin, his intelligent orbs flashing with an electirc-like current of flashing, circulating thought. The image of the Garnet staring back at him branded into his mind accompanied with a spark of intrigue. Who would have thought the princess would be here? Certainly not Kuja! Oh, he'd seen the lovely crowned princess from afar when he visted Alexandria castle - and he was sure she might have caught brief glimpses of him, to see her even closer was a real treat. She was stunning, even in peasant garb - like a Snow White, oh and a Snow White she will be in her slumber...  
  
Lips, like a rose, hair dark as ebony, and skin white as snow..or as a dove...a voice of a canary...  
  
But what was she doing here in Treno? But where else should she be? He'd heard that she had run away. But she was near Alexandria? One would have thought she'd be farther. He 'hm'ed to himself, then, at length, smiled. She was returning to her mother, for surely she's heard of the trouble in Burmecia! Trying to stop her mother, how sweet...how sickening. She was a typical do-right princess who wanted nothing more to be a hero. A hero is a person who, usually, needs a swift kick in the rear to be brought back to reality. Whatever, thought Kuja, she's only endangering herself now and she'll see how idiotic her ideals are...that things are the way they are. Little Canary, dear sweet Canary, you yearn for too much..  
  
"How was Burmecia?" The Auctioneer walked into the room where Kuja mused to himself. Kuja stood up straight upon the entrance of the auctioneer and smirked after a short spell of thought. "Not bad...better if I didn't have to see those vermin and that elephant-lady." Kuja was very sensitive, although, he mainly said this to get his point across about the gruesomness of Burmecia's dead and Alexandria's queen. He shuddered. "They offend my senses."  
  
The auctioneer rolled his eyes mentally. Oh! Poor, girly, delicate Kuja! "You must be tired." He sincerely asked, though Kuja saw his concerned expression was only forced on with great realism because Kuja used to be his highest bidder, making him a very rich man. Whatever, thought Kuja. "It's not over yet," He turned his back to the auctioneer, tilting his head up and looking at the ceiling thougtfully, hands behind his back. "The rest of the vermin must be done away with."  
  
"You'll be heading to Cleyra, then?"  
  
"Yes; I trust you will deliver them?" 'Them' meaning the mages.  
  
"Certainly, I will prepare now." And the auctioneer prepared to leave, but Kuja spoke and that stopped him mid-turn.  
  
"By the way, did you see a pretty lady in the crowd today?" Perhaps, thought Kuja, he spoke with her and I did not see?  
  
The auctioneer raised an eyebrow, a small smile coming to his lips. Oh? Did Kuja have an interest? His "friend" suddenly seemed interesting. "A pretty lady? Shall I arrange a meeting?"  
  
Kuja rolled his eyes mentally, but daren't show his frustration with this simpleton. The pale man walked a bit away and down the small aisle towards the door, and stopped when he was halfway there. "There's no need." Said Kuja, then he tilted his head and smiled bemusedly. "The canary I've been after...she flew into my cage of her own free will."  
  
The auctioneer gave Kuja a strange, but overall confused, look. Kuja felt the look, but paid it no mind and started for the door again. "Never would I have imagined meeting you in a place like this. It must be fate. But you can not rest your wings yet...fly home to your mother, my little canary." He stepped outside, the sky full of stars and the moon bursting a bright becon of light that paled in the comparision of Treno's ever glittering sight. Kuja held out his arms to the sky - the same sky that loomed over Garnet - arrogantly grinning, "I, too, will welcome you with open arms."  
  
.......... .. .  
  
Meanwhile, on the thieve boat, on the south end, a knight's mind lamented:  
  
What in the world am I doing...?  
I'm assisting thieves in committing a crime...   
No... I must be patient.   
Protect the princess. Escort her back to the castle. Focus on your duties...  
Trust the queen. She would never commit an atrocity.  
There must be a good reason.   
No thoughts of my own?  
Nonsense.   
How can I, a lowly knight, understand the queen's thinking?   
I need not worry about the ramblings of a criminal.   
Just think about escorting the princess home.   
I'll probably never see him again...   
He was the culprit. He pulled the princess and me straight into his intrigues...   
  
~~~  
  
And on the north end, a princess incognita unfolds before herself:  
  
It was your fault, Zidane. If you hadn't treated me like a child...   
...I wouldn't be here hunting after Supersoft to save one of your friends.   
Why am I doing this...?   
Because Blank saved me? Yes, he saved me.   
He saved my life... The least I can do is return the favor...   
But I never thought about things like this before...   
  
~~~  
  
They finally docked at a harbor in their 'borrowed' boat (the harbor mainly belonged to Treno nobles). They were behind a large building, near a basement window left open. They crawled in - Steiner, having difficulty, but he managed after a difficult moment (the window wasn't so small). The basement was that of a shop, full of boxes of things you would find in a weapon/item shop inventory. Dagger blinked at the multitude of boxes everywhere. The Supersoft was HERE? In one of these many, many boxes?? She felt dispair pull her lips into a frown for a moment as she continued to let her chocolate orbs rove over the mountains of boxes, but a smile pulled at her lips just as quickly as they fell. She must be determined and everything will be so much easier! Yes, that was the way to think, Dagger. Dagger's self-reassurance helped her mood a bit.  
  
Steiner was different. "How are we to find the Supersoft in these mountains of boxes?" Puffed Steiner, hands on his hips, eyeing the loads before him with a set frown that looked as though it had no intention of leaving his face. Marcus looked at Steiner wearily, letting his annoyance slip away in a aggrivated sigh. "Just find it." He looked to the princess, surveying the boxes in her determination to help with her all. He smiled bemusedly and shook his head. She had such a naive mind-set of "anything is possible". Perhaps he should try that?  
  
As they looked, they were, thus far, unsuccessful. Just then, Dagger paused as a sound, that struck her as something fearful for it should not be heard, grew louder. It was someone approaching! "Someone's coming!" She paincked in a whisper, and they all hid behind boxes cluttered at their greatest near the wall. Dagger and the rest peaked a bit to see who it was.  
  
"Oh, I can't believe I ran out of ink on a night like this." The voice got louder and he entered the basement. He was a short, scholary man with a big, pointed nose and thick glasses, philospoher's cap with crimsion hair sticking out. Dagger looked at him, her brows furrowing as old memories tickled her mind as they came forth upon looking this man. Her eyes went wide, suddenly, and a pleased smile crossed her lips. The man spoke once more, looking around through some of the boxes. "I must find more ink and get back to the observatory..."  
  
"Should I take care of him?" Said Marcus, not noticing the princess's happy look.  
  
Dagger got shocked at the idea Marcus offered and shook her head. "Wait!" She whispered back, and jumpped out from her hiding spot in plain view to the man. Steiner, horrofied, called out in a harsh whisper - but too late - "Princess! No!"  
  
"Hrm?" Was all the man said in response to the princess suddenly appearing before him, and then there was a silence as the scholary man studied the young woman smiling at him and standing there. Something familiar about her, he mused, but then it struck him. "You're...!"  
  
"I've missed you Doctor Tot." Dagger bowed to her former tutor.  
  
"P-Princess! Princess Garnet!"  
  
Steiner was surprised, and he left his hiding spot. "Doctor Tot?"  
  
Marcus came out of his spot as well, "You know him?"  
  
Doctor Tot was shocked to see all these people come out the shadows, making him really scared of Treno's lack of security, but he knew Steiner and he was sure that Marcus, the one he didn't know, must be good if he was traveling with the princess and Master Steiner! But what on Gaia were they doing here? Oh, he had a feeling he'd find out. Tot was about to explain who he was to Marcus, but Steiner beat him to it. He bowed his head at the compliments thrown into the explaination.  
  
"Doctor Tot is the highly respected scholar who tutored the princess!"  
  
Tot cringed at Steiner's loudness. Haha, he hasn't changed! "Ah, Master Steiner, you must be quiet or you'll wake the shopkeeper." Tot smiled, then turned to the princess. "But Princess, what on earth are you doing here?"  
  
"It's a long story. We're looking for Supersoft right now."  
  
Steiner panicked, realizing why they were here and hated to think that Tot would think he - a Captain of the Pluto Knights - was here to steal. "There is a proper reason for this! We're not hear to steal or commit any for of crime-"  
  
"Somebody down there?" Called a voice from above. They all froze. But then Tot broke the silence with a careful whisper. "Run along, I will give you the Supersoft later. Go left from the Treno entrance, and continue until you find a large tower. The tower is my home. It is locked, but I shall unlock the door and await your arrival."  
  
Dagger smiled and nodded. "Alright," she turned to look at Steiner and Marcus, excited at how wonderful things were starting to go. "Let's go back!" She then turned to Tot and bowed her head respectively. "Thank you Doctor Tot. I'll see you later!" And they left.  
  
The shopkeeper came down to see only Doctor Tot and smiled and sighed in relief. Doctor Tot got his ink eventually, but his mind dwelled on meeting the princess. She was looking for Supersoft, but it didn't seem like it was her original reason for being away from Alexandria. He heard that she ran away or got kidnapped - there were so many stories. The queen had gotten bad lately, that was something he believed. Oh, poor princess if that was one of the reasons she was here - running from her mother...or perhaps trying to get back? He'd find out, or get an inkling. He was a gentlemen, he won't get all up in her business. No, that was rude.  
  
Princess...  
  
............ .. .  
  
  
"Princess! Thank you for coming. Welcome to my humble abode." Said Doctor Tot cheerfully as the group finally arrived at his tower-home. It was made of find stone and was full of piles of documents and research tools, it had a desk and cofortable furniture, and, of course, many books. Dagger was amazed. "You live here?"  
  
"I traveled quite far in search of a sponsor for my research after I departed Alexandria. I finally found one here in Treno. You have grown into a fine young woman. I am pleased to see you again."  
  
Stenier also admired the home of the scholar, but then looked to the scholar. God, it had been so long. Tot hadn't changed a bit! Hadn't aged at all. "Doctor Tot! You look quite well."  
  
"Ah, Master Steiner! You are escorting the princess?" This would give him some inkling.  
  
"Yes, sir!" Saluted Steiner. "I deeply regret my earlier actions."  
  
Tot chuckled, "Still a straight arrow, aren't you? I'm sure you had your reasons but I won't ask why. The Supersoft is in the box right there," He gestured. "Please take it."  
  
"Don't mind if I do!" Said Marcus, going to the box and extracting the small vial. Tot gathered that this whole 'Supersoft Mission' was really this Marcus's mission and the princess was tagging along, Steiner ever following her. So, Tot gathered that they were now going back to Alexandria - after all, since Steiner was escorting her. Whatever happened prior was not Tot's business, but he knew, from Garnet's facial expressions, that they weren't exactly going back becaused the missed home. No doubt Garnet heard about what her mother has done lately. To was shaken from his thought by Steiner scolding Marcus.  
  
"Have you no manners? Thank the good doctor!"  
  
"It's quite alright, Master Steiner..." Waved Tot.  
  
In this time that allowed, Dagger wandered a few more paces, looking up at the ceiling for some unknown reason. It was globe! How..fascinating! Bu was it a globe of Gaia? "Doctor Tot, is this Gaia?" She felt like she was eight-years-old again, asking stupid questions out of childish fascination.  
  
Doctor Tot smiled, looking at the princess and remembering the good old times of when he tutored the princess, chuckling at her interest in the world and at her wild imagination. "Yes, it is the Globe of our planet, Gaia."  
  
"I remember your lessons."  
  
"You remember the ramblings of an old fool."  
  
A memory danced through the tutor and princess's head....  
  
~  
  
Mother yelled at her again. She was so clumsy! She accidenly knocked a vase over with her rod that her father gave her. A Princess should be able to defend herself - and she also used the rod to conduct some of the white magic she was learning. But she was now here in her room, reading "I Want To Be Your Canary" by Lord Avon, because mother was angry at her daughter ruining her prized vase, so she read a dumb book given to her by her strange tutor. Actually, Doctor Tot wasn't that bad and niether was this book, thought eight-year-old Princess Garnet. Mother probably wasn't even that mad, and half of her angry probably wasn't directed at her. Father did mention something about mother's realitives having passed away, but Garnet had yet to understand death and Garnet never knew her cousins well enough to truly miss them.  
  
She finished the last page of her book, her emotions stirred by the tragic ending of Princess Cornelia getting killed because she loved her father, still. Garnet felt such relation to Cornelia, but yet it was only words that created a fictional character...but still, Garnet's emotions were stirred and her heart touched. What an excellent story! She closed her book and put it on her book shelf. The grandfather clock in the hall chimed. It was time for her history lesson! Garnet didn't like history all too much, but Tot gave a lot of lectures and eventually gave her a study sheet to go by for the test he would give her. During his lectures, she could daydream.  
  
Skipping down the hall, she turned a corner sharply, running right into Captain Steiner and General Beatrix. She yelped and fell back, landing on her rear. General Beatrix gasped and immediatly held out her hand to assit the princess on getting back up, Steiner blinked off the shock and then stared at the princess, shaking his head. "Do be careful, Princess."  
  
"I'm sorry, Steiner, I was just going to history class...I-"  
  
"Steiner, do not upset the princess!" General Beatrix turned and scolded Steiner. She looked back to Garnet. "Fare well, Princess, hurry to class!"  
  
"My apologies, Princess!" Steiner said as the princess started to walk off. Garnet turned, bowed, and smiled up at Steiner. "Fret not! It is past. Um, but...your right. I should be more careful. Mama thinks I'm clumsy too." Her hands went behind her back and she shamefully looked at her feet that were shuffeling. Steiner's face dropped in sympathy. "Nonsense! You are not clumsy. Your mother doesn't think so. The other day she as just telling Beatrix and I what a wonderful, graceful, charming daughter she has. We agree, don't we, Beatrix?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
Garnet smiled, curtsied her best and skipped off. Steiner and Beatrix giggling, then going off on their way, continuing their talk on improving Alexandria's security, teasing and joking as they did so.  
  
Garnet arrived and sat at her desk, Tot rambling to himself as he usually did. Garnet ignored it for a moment, dozed off in her thoughts - she was permitted to because Tot often got off track, though sometimes the things he rambled on about was pure genious! Later on, she drifted back to reality, her thoughts of "I Want To Be Your Canary" disolving. Tot was still going on, but she could tell he'd break out of it.  
  
"Two phrases are commonly found in documents more than 500 years old. One is 'jewel'. The other is 'summoner tribe.' But 500 years ago, the phrases mysteriously vanished from history. The archeologist Frederick Ash theorized that 'jewel' refers to the pendant passed down to the ruler of Alexandria. But the pendant... It is much too small to be referring to the same 'jewel.' Other research suggests a relationship between 'eidolons' and magical 'stones'..."   
  
He was trailing, now was the best time to pull him out of it so she can get on with her lesson. "Doctor Tot?"  
  
Doctor Tot jolted, looked up and noticed the princess, as if for the very first time. "Ah, Princess!"  
  
Garnet smirked, got out of her desk and walked over nearer to her tutor. "Were you reading big books again?" He often rambled after reading historical books and reasearch documents - this was him 'musing' what he learned and applying it to help him discover something new and to help him. He called his 'learning'.  
  
Tot chuckled. "Ha ha ha... but I've already read every book in this library. But I think better when I'm surrounded by old books."  
  
"Really? I don't like books." Said Garnet absent-mindedly, as her eyes looked at all the books in the library that she was in, trying to count them. 20..21...he's read ALL of these?  
  
"You're a person of dignity. It is imperative that you study hard." Said Tot, seeing the princess count the books, he struggled not to laugh.  
  
"I know, I know..." She pulled out of her counting, giving up and guessing that Tot really had a lot of time on his hands to read all of these books. That made her remember. "Oh, but I was quite taken with that one book you gave me. What is it called? It was..." Why did it slip her mind?  
  
"Was it 'I Want to Be Your Canary' by Lord Avon?"  
  
"Oh, yes, that's the one! So there is a book I like after all." Garnet smiled, proud.  
  
"My, my." Doctor Tot smiled. Amusing that a girl so young should like such a poetically written piece of liturature. She was delightfully surprising young girl.  
  
Garnet moved towards a separate desk, her attention caught by a sphere. She tilted her head. "Doctor Tot, what's this?"  
  
"That is a globe of Gaia. It is a modle of our planet."  
  
"A Gaia globe? I never knew our castle was shaped like a sphere."  
  
"Ha ha ha...we live on the surface, Princess."  
  
Garnet gave him a confused look, but gradually let it run over in her head a few times. Eventually, she understood and nodded. Then, Tot went on in a new train of thought, talking aloud.  
  
"Ah, yes, the stars! They inspired the theories relating stones and eidolons. That is why...Oh! I'm sorry, I was lost in thought again."  
  
Garnet smiled politely at Doctor Tot, she didn't mind. "It's ok." She looked back at the Gaia globe and gave a thoughtful smile. "Where is my room on this globe?"  
  
"Oh, your room is much too small to point out on this globe..." What a delightful child, I wish the queen wouldn't shelter her and hold her in the castle like this...   
  
"What about the castle?"   
  
"That, I can do..."  
  
~  
  
"How long has it been?" Said Garnet through a thoughtful sigh, her memory ending and her finding herself back in the tower, and sixteen and in distress. "Eight years?" She guessed.  
  
"Time passes quickly." Tot pulled out of his thought, as well. "But I haven't changed. I continue to collect and research items."  
  
"Where did you get this globe?"  
  
"It's an antique. It's broken, as you can see, but I use it as an observation deck." He pointed to a hole in the globe-ceiling. "Ironic, isn't it? Looking up at the sky from inside a globe."  
  
"It sure is..."  
  
Tot felt awful. The little girl he used to tutor - the smart, intriguing princess...he couldn't abandon her! "Princess, I don't mean to meddle in your affairs but...I am on yours side, now and forever. Please tell me if there is anything I can do."  
  
"Doctor Tot..."  
  
She spilled all, telling him about what happened since the play up to now. Doctor Tot let it all sink in, nodded, paced and then looked to the whole group - the princess, the thief, and the knight. "I see... So the queen's forces have already grown quite powerful. Okay, then. It may be dangerous, but I shall see to it that you reach Alexandria."  
  
"How?" Dagger asked, feeling glad that he offers help - if anyone she felt great recieving help from it was Tot, he was a smart man. He would help her...but how?  
  
"I had an old transportation device remodeled in the case of such an emergency." He waved his hand dismissively, then placed a hand to his chin, nodded slowly, then turned to climb up a ladder, and down a hatch. He stopped at the bas of the ladder, though. He motioned for the group to go first. "This way, please."   
  
"Ah! We can finally return to Alexandria!" Steiner said as he climbed up the ladder. Marcus called up to him and the princess climbing up now. "I'm coming with you."  
  
"What!? Why!?" Steiner called down, preparing to climb down the hatch. He was outraged that this thief would still be with them.   
  
"I can reach Blank more easily from Alexandria." Marcus sure as hell wasn't going for Steiner's company.  
  
"Yes, come with us, Marcus." Smiled Dagger at Marcus, glad that suc ha a skilled fighter and great friend was coming with them. She didn't talk to him much, but she still wanted to help him and his dedication to his friend Blank was admirable. She shot Steiner a firm look. "Okay, Steiner?"   
  
"Grrr..." Steiner glared daggers at Marcus, then went down. Dagger followed. "Let's go save Blank! And restore my mother to her former self!" She said, and went down to Gargan Roo, followed by Marcus.  
  
In Gargan Roo they had to operate the switches to call the gargant - a large, friendly bug creature that fed on plants and stayed underground. Attatched to it was a little boat-like carrier for passengers to sit in. The gargant hung upside-down grasping a root from the under ground tunnels dug for it to crawl through - that it was trained to crawl through. When they got on the gargant and rode off, they did have a bit of trouble - a monster was terrorizing the creature. It was a worm like creature, or perhaps it was more snake-like. In either case, they had to fight it to get it to back off, and then they were off to Alexandria...  
  
They were eagerly awaited...but dare I say with open arms? 


End file.
